Flesh to Metal
by CrusaderTransformer1
Summary: This story came from the top of my head when I was reading the few OptimusOC stories that are on this site. So I decided to make one and I dedicate it to the awesome Christian women who had a abusive relationship and escaped! No flames pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

**Flesh to Metal**

By: Tiffany Harders

CrusaderTransformer1: Well, another day, another fanfiction. And someone showed up to do the disclaimer for me!

Strongbad(from Homestarrunner): This writer-chick does not own G1 Transformers or any other kind of Transformers, she doesn't even own the company that made them. And if you ask me, that's kinda lame!

CrusaderTransformer1: OKAY! Thank you, Strongbad and readers, enjoy the fanfiction.

Strongbad: Don't read it! It sucks! It would be so much better with me or Trogdor in it!

CrusaderTransformer1: SHUT UP! GO AWAY AND LET THEM READ!

Strongbad: (Leaves while grumbling at me)

**Hello there. My name is Domino, I'm a blue and white Autobot fembot with green optics and I used to be a twenty-two year old human woman with brown hair and blue eyes. My human name was Laura Bow and I was and still am a Christian even though I'm a Transformer. Here's my story about me and how I became a transformer and a little bit about my best buddy, a black and yellow male Autobot with orange optics named Blackjacket, another transformer who used to be a human too.**

My story is a little bit of what is usually one of the usual problems of today.

I had an abusive boyfriend (whose name I will not say) for a while and every time I tried to leave him and almost succeed, he would find me and beat the living daylights out of me. I don't why to this day why I was with him, or tried to change him. He showed his true colors after I moved in with him and because of him, I lost a relationship with God for a long time, just because he would not allow me to go to church and he took my Bible away from me, saying it was a bunch of bull-s. He wouldn't even let me out of the apartment that we lived together in and he got all the groceries, always making me cook for him. I wasn't even allowed to use the cell phone that was the only means of calling my relatives. I don't know how long it took me, to figure out that he was a scumbag and that I had to leave, but a few times I got all of my small belongs into my travel bag and left the apartment by means of the fire escape while he was out. Then I would run to a nearby bus station and wait in line, get on, and then go the farthest stop. Then I would walk around, looking for an idea of where to go and then someone would come up to me with my abusive boyfriend (be it one of my friends, one of his friends, or a policeman) and he would take me back.

I never did find out how he found me so quickly every time, I never bothered to research how he did it anyway.

As soon as we would get back to the apartment and he locked the doors, he would beat me until I couldn't move. Then he would throw me into a closet or my bedroom, lock it and then go get something to eat or go to bed. Sometimes he would try and rape me, but I always fought back no matter what. That mostly 'turned him off' and he would beat me before leaving me alone. This went on for about a year, at the least.

I finally got my chance of escape when he and one of his friends started fighting over some drugs that they were selling and I grabbed my bag before I slipped out the fire escape while they duked it out. Instead of waiting for bus, I ran until I reached a train station and using all the money that I had saved in a secret pocket in my purse for a long time, I bought my ticket to freedom. As I sat on that train, growing farther and farther away from the apartment and from him, I felt happier than I had felt for an extremely long time. I was finally free of my abusive boyfriend...

I found my way through life in a little town and then found my relationship with God again through a wonderful little church in the middle of that town. I made a lot of good friends, even guy friends, and sometimes they would ask me out, but I always refused. I just wasn't ready for another relationship after what I had been through. My guy friends were always hurt by my refusals, though and that made me feel bad every time I refused them. Despite feeling bad occasionally, I was very happy in the town that was my new home. I had a cute little cottage near a patch of woods all to myself and a brand-new white Bible sat on my nightstand, ready to be read every morning.

But my happiness didn't last long in that town.

I first heard from one of my new friends that a man had come to the place where I worked and said he was looking for me. When I asked who, she informed me that she didn't know and she also confessed that she told him how to get to my house. A wave of limb-paralyzing fear went through me for some reason and I quit early, ending for my house as fast as I could in order to get my things and leave again.

As soon as I opened my door, a hand went around my throat and then threw me to the floor. I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend's sneering face above mine.

"You b, did you really think I'd let you go like that?" He growled, and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me upstairs.

I tried to scream for help, but he kicked and punched me, yelling to shut up. All I could do was cry as he dragged me to the bedroom and think hard about what I had to do. As he held my hair with one hand and tried to open the door with the other, I lashed out one fist and caught him below the belt. He yelled as he toppled over, letting go of my hair and I punched him directly in the face, making him go down completely. The next thing I knew, I was running out of the house and into the woods that were behind them, hoping to lose him. As I ran, I could hear his heavy foot-steps behind me, making me run faster. I don't remember how long we ran, but he finally cornered me and I was so sure I was going to die.

"B! I'm really going to make sure you die a slow, painful death!" He snarled as he came towards me.

Just when he was about two feet from me, a giant silver metal foot came down on top of him and I heard the disgusting crush of bones and flesh as the foot came in contact with the ground. I stared at the foot as my ex's blood seeped from under it, not sure whether to be grateful or terrified at the fact that my now deceased ex-boyfriend had been crushed. The owner of the giant foot chose for me.

"Another human?!" These flesh-creatures disgust me to no end!" A voice from above my head roared.

Before I could even react, a large metal hand encircled itself around me and I found my voice as I screamed in the silver face of a giant robot. He seemed angered by my scream, because the metal fingers that held me started to tighten. My scream was cut off as the hand cut off my oxygen and I struggled in pain as it got tighter and tighter. I could feel every bone in my body starting to break and my vision had black stars swirling in front of it while blood came from my throat and poured down the sides of my mouth.

"Let her go, Megatron!" Another voice roared and a blast was what I heard before I felt Megatron's hand let me go and I fell. My life flashed before my eyes as I looked down at the ground that was coming up slow to meet me, like a dream and in that dream I was floating slowly towards the ground. Another metal hand, this one royal blue, suddenly came into my vision and I landed on it, passing out as my body made contract.

When I woke up, I was sure that I had died and I was in heaven. The bright light I first saw was certainly bright enough to be heaven, in my half-awake opinion as it glared into my eyes. And then a face came over mine and I stared up at the shadowed face, feeling a slight smile coming onto mine, thinking it was angel, or maybe Jesus himself. Then the bright light went off and the features of the face became clear. It was a robot's head, with a silver helmet, a face mask, yellow eyes, and two strange lights on the sides of his helmet. My smile faded away slowly as I realized that I wasn't in heaven, but still alive and I started to sit up, having trouble at first and then a hand was on my back, assisting by pushing upwards. As soon I was sitting up, I looked at the robot beside me and found that I could look him in the face at the same level. You would think I would be scared, but amazingly I wasn't as I looked down at my new body. As I said at the introduction, I'm blue and white. I'm mostly white with blue hands, feet, head, and chest. My face is a light gray, though and I found out later that my optics were green. The robot introduced himself as Wheeljack as I finished examining my new body and he began to run tests on me, explaining to me that he was seeing if the new body I had was running correctly.

I sat there for a long time without saying a word and allowing him to run tests without protesting, then I found myself asking a question that had been buzzing in my mind for a while.

"Who made my new body?" I found myself asking him as he was at a machine.

"I did." Wheeljack replied, not turning around as he continued to push buttons.

"...Good job." I said finally.

He went to another machine and even with the face-mask I could see he was smiling as he did so. Then a door opened somewhere and both of us looked up to see a yellow and black Transformer come in, looking at me.

"Blackjacket! I told you, no visitors until she's ready!" Wheeljack scolded, and even though he had his back to me, I could tell he was frowning at the newcomer.

"I was listening at the door, she seems to doing alright to me." Blackjacket said slightly embarrassed, stopping where he was and I thought that he sounded like a kid, a teenager at the most, "Sorry Wheeljack."

"_Sigh._ Miss, this is Blackjacket." Wheeljack said to me, turning back to the machine.

I took a long good look at Blackjacket who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, a male transformer who had black armor and yellow striping that reminded me of a yellow-jacket wasp. His face was also yellow, his optics were orange and he had the friendliest look about him. If you had told me then that he and I were going to be the best of friends within a day, I would have believed you.

"Hi." He said to me, getting over his embarrassment, "What's your name?"

I was silent for a moment and Blackjacket got this concerned/confused look on his face.

"...Well, I used to be Laura Bow." I said at last, "But...now..."

"Don't worry about it now." Wheeljack suddenly said, "We'll call you Laura for now."

_Why can't I be called Laura permanently?_ I wondered in my mind.

"By the way, your new body seems to working okay." Wheeljack told me, "And Optimus Prime is coming to see you."

"Optimus who?" I couldn't help asking.

My question was answered as the door slid open again and a red, white and blue robot with a look of authority came in, his blue optics searching for a moment before landing on me. If I had still been human, my breath would have been taken away and I would have been blushing like mad and luckily my new body wasn't used to me yet, so blushing wasn't an option at that point. I was blown away by this guy's presence and I could see his bravery, strength, and kindness through his optics as he looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He said, his voice also blowing me away for a second time.

I have always thought that leaders, commanders, sergeants, ect., had the nastiest and toughest or even loudest of voices, being hardened as they were. This robot's voice was charming and deep, the kind that made you want to trust the guy.

"Laura." Was all I said with a small wave, still sort of blown away by him.

The door opened again at that moment, but no giant robot came through that time. I stared at it as it closed again, and the thought that went through my head was that the door must have a glitch of some kind. Then I saw that Optimus was watching something with his head cast downwards and I looked down just in time to see a boy and a smaller transformer who was the same size as the boy. The boy had brown hair and eyes, dressed in some sort of white and light blue uniform with a big red D on his chest. The little transformer was pink and orange with light blue optics, his helmet looked something like a cap and I noticed that he had a little slingshot at his side. My optics widened as I recognized the boy as one of my new friends from the little town and its church.

"Daniel?" I said out loud, still staring at him.

He smiled up at me, and I could see that he had been crying, tear streaks down his face and fresh tears were coming out of his eyes.

The little Transformer introduced himself as Wheelie with strange rhyming sentences and they proceeded to tell me everything that had happened since the Autobots and Deceptions (insert shudder here) had come to earth. It involved all the planets they had gone to, also about a punk boy named Tyler, Daniel's friend and adopted older brother. Somewhere down this conversation, I found myself listening to a time when Tyler was still around and they had gotten into trouble. Soundwave, one of the Deceptions, had found them alone with Wheelie one time in the woods near Autobot City and Tyler ended up getting injured extremely bad, almost completely fatal while defending the others. My jaw dropped at that point, as I sat cross-legged on the metal table that I was on.

"Oh my gosh." I said slowly, and then asked, "Did he die?"

"No, we managed to save him." Optimus told me and then suddenly pointed at Blackjacket while adding, "He's standing right there."

I looked at Blackjacket in surprise while he just shrugged and smiled at me, his orange optics showing some sadness. I realized that it must have been how hard it must have been for him to adjust from being a transformer, and that this story made him uncomfortable because of memories of being in pain more than likely.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him, and he shrugged again.

"It's not so bad, I got be an Autobot, that's good enough for me." He told me.

"Yeah, some people get all the luck!" Daniel said, and then pretended to pout, making us all laugh.

A sudden thought hit me and then I looked at Optimus.

"I hope you're not planning on turning everyone who's dying into Transformers." I sternly told him, half-hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"No, we're not." Optimus confirmed, "You were exceptions, besides, we can't turn anyone else into Transformers."

"Why not?" Daniel asked from where he was at Optimus' feet.

"It's complicated." Optimus replied, and I think he stole a glance at Wheeljack, though I'm not sure to this day.

Sometime later that day we were walking through the Autobot City (I was being helped by Blackjacket, since I wasn't used to my new body yet) and I was introduced to the other Autobots. Hot-Rod, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Ironhide, Kup, and a lot more. I even saw Daniel's father Spike in some kind of funny robotic suit while we were walking around and we had a brief conversation before we continued our walk around Autobot City.

I was also introduced to the Dinobots, Grimlock, Swoop, Slag, and Slash.

Grimlock sniffed me a couple of times and suddenly decided he didn't like me, stomping away with the other Dinobots, leaving me with some hurt feelings as I watched after them.

"I'll talk to them later," Optimus told me, "Wait till they get used to you and then you won't be able to get rid of them!"

I must have looked extremely scared at the thought of never being rid of the Dinobots, because both Optimus and Blackjacket started laughing hard at the look on my face.

A few weeks later, when it turned out I was fairly used to my new body, Wheeljack showed me how to scan and take on the appearance of cars, animals, and even house-hold objects. I picked a sleek blue Toyota from one of Spike's magazines that Daniel had brought to me and was happy with the choice ever since.

I was taught about the Autobot City by the gruff but rather nice Autobot named Kup and the pretty, really nice fembot Arcee. They were the ones who taught me how to transform and fight, even though for some reason Kup complained constantly about my choice of vehicle. I didn't care for that much, I loved being in car mode and I loved my choice of vehicle.

Hot Rod was also one of my teachers, but his teaching was mostly about controlling my vehicle mode and he would make me race him around Autobot City, and I finally won against him a few weeks later. Hot Rod was thrilled, but he pretended to pout when he lost to me.

As for energon (Transformer's form of energy, like food is to us), Blackjacket took the reasonability of teaching me about that and how much to take for one transformer. For those who wonder, there are different kinds of energon with different and they all taste different. I made a small list for you as an example of what I'm talking about, check this out...

Blue energon: Blue-berry

Green energon: Spearmint (Blackjacket's favorite)

Yellow energon: Orange with a hint of mint in it

Pink energon: Cherry and Strawberry combined (My favorite!)

Red engergon: Watermelon

Orange energon: Mango fruit (I think Optimus mentioned once that this was his favorite)

I didn't see much of Optimus after I met him (He was mostly on a moon base of sort), but I found myself wishing for some reason that I could see him when he wasn't there. I was confused by my yearnings to see Optimus, they were strange and yet very familiar at the same time. I supposed once it was because I liked him very much.

I saw plenty of Blackjacket though, he seemed to appoint himself as my caretaker, making sure that I got enough energon and that I was functioning properly. I once caught him watching Monty Python's The Holy Grail in the base's lounge once, and it surprised me that transformers watched movies at all, much least Monty Python.

It turned out that day Blackjacket and I have the biggest thing in common, we're huge (literally) fans of Monty Python's The Holy Grail. We both know it by heart and we even joke around by reciting lines from our favorite parts of the movie, changing some words to suit us.

Daniel had showed him then movie when he was still human a long time ago and now they keep a Tranformer-sized disc of it, courtesy of Wheeljack.

Wheeljack also made me a blue Transformer-sized Bible with a gold cross on it, so I could keep my faith by studying it and it's in both English and Cybertronian. He also warned me that I may be reading the Bible and praying for a long time, the Transformers were very close to being immortal, even the ones in war, and I told him I didn't care if I had to do that. I thanked him with a hug for the Bible and left.

I got my name Domino, and it was all thanks to Daniel.

That kid is so strange sometimes...I had told him that one of my favorite foods from as a human was Domino Pizza and the kid started calling me Domino-Eater for some reason from that point on. He still does as a matter of fact!

Optimus heard Daniel call me that once and he asked me if that was my new name. Before I could answer, Daniel butted in.

"Yeah, her new name is Domino..." He didn't get as far as "Eater" because I picked him up by his uniform shirt.

"Domino...that's a nice name, sounds like an Autobot name too." Optimus told me as I death-glared Daniel at optic level, making him quiet for the moment.

Before I could correct Optimus, he went elsewhere and then I decided to get my revenge on Daniel by taking him outside and ignoring his begging, I dropped him in the cold lake outside Autobot City.

I've never heard such a small guy scream like he did that day as I went back inside, grinning evilly as I went. I met Blackjacket on the way in. He stopped where he was in the doorway when he saw me.

"Hey! I just talked to Optimus." He said to me, lifting a hand to wave, "Is your new name really Domino?"

"I guess so." I replied, still walking and passing him.

"Cool, another thing," Blackjacket added, making me stop and turn around, "Have you seen Daniel? His dad Spike is looking for him."

"Last time I saw him, he was in the lake." I replied and Blackjacket went outside.

As soon as he was out, I made myself scarce that day, knowing he was going to find out that I had tossed Daniel in the lake. I doubted he would be upset much considering how much Daniel caused grief sometimes, but his dad would probably mind a great deal more, and I didn't want to argue with him or anybody in any case. I was moping over my new name, I suppose.

Blackjacket cornered me the next day though, asking to speak to me in private.

"Blackjacket, if Spike is mad about dropping Daniel in the lake..." I started.

"Don't worry about that. Spike thought it was funny, and he said that Daniel probably had it coming." Blackjacket told me, waving it off and leaning against a wall, "Optimus asked me to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" I inquired, also leaning against the wall.

"You might want to sit down for this question." Blackjacket warned me.

"Why? You gonna propose?" I teased as I sat on the floor.

Blackjacket blushed so hard that he almost turned red, but he managed to re-collect himself.

"It's about the human that Megatron stepped on." Blackjacket told me gently, "Optimus wants to make him a grave and a tombstone, to bury him properly."

My teasing mood disappeared in a flash, and I was silent for a long time, my optics staring at nothing as I thought about what had happened. I couldn't help but shudder so violently that my armor rattled when I thought of what happened to my ex, how disgusting his death had been...

"If this is too sensitive a subject for you..." Blackjacket started to say, looking startled to hear my armor rattling so much.

"No..." I said, mentally preparing myself for the explanation that I felt they all deserved, "I knew that I was going to have to tell someone sooner or later about him."

I told Blackjacket everything about my deceased ex-boyfriend, how he had treated me at the beginning and how he treated me afterwards. How I had escaped to the little town where I had lived happily for a while and how safe I had felt until I found out that he had come for me. How I found out that my ex-boyfriend had found out where I had lived and how I had escaped him and ran into the woods where he met his fate while trying to kill me.

"And you know how I was when the Autobots brought me here." I said, my voice choked as energon tears ran down my face.

Blackjacket was visibly crushed by what I told him, and his optics were also filled with energon tears for me as he gave me a hug, allowing me to cry into one of his shoulders. After I had stopped crying, he took me to my chamber and left me alone to recharge, probably going off to tell the others what I had told him.

That had been half a year ago, and nobody else said anything to me, the only one who talks about it is Blackjacket. When I think about it, I suppose everyone agreed that it was best that he was the only one for it, considering that he was my closest friend in Autobot City.

I also don't remember how many missions I've done now, but I've done plenty and Optimus is always nearby to watch out for me. My mission job is always to protect humans that might be in the area and get them to safety, also any animals that might get hurt. Blackjacket keeps trying to get Optimus to let him stay with me, but our leader's always refused so far, saying I could look after myself now.

Every time he said that, I wanted to melt into a metallic puddle just from the pleasure of hearing that from him. And one time, as I watched him fight with Megatron and other Deceptions to protect others with his life on the line, I startled myself by finding that I had fallen head over heels in love again, this time with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

At first I was in denial, telling myself that there was no way in the universe that I could love again. I kept reminding myself of what had happened last time I had fallen in love, and that just kept bringing the pain back, remembering all the times that my ex had been wonderful and how nasty he had turned out to truly be.

It went on and on like that for five whole months until I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell someone or risk blowing a fuse in my brain just thinking about him all the time! So one day, I got Blackjacket in private and I hesitated a lot, but I told him the truth that day.

Blackjacket was absolutely thrilled after I told him, I mean bouncing-off-the-walls-thrilled that I had found love in his leader. But that ended immediately when I told him that I didn't plan on telling Optimus.

"What! What you mean you're not telling Optimus?!" Blackjacket asked incredibly, his optics were wide as his mouth hung open after speaking.

"I...just can't." I told him, not looking at him.

"But Domy, he deserves to know!" Blackjacket loudly protested.

"BLACKJACKET!" I suddenly whirled around and screamed, making him go silent, "I JUST CAN'T! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!"

"Domy..." Blackjacket said gently, coming towards me, but I backed away, "He's not like that, not at all."

"I can't know for sure." I told him, energon tears running down my face and I ran off crying to my chamber.

Several Transformers saw me and gave chase in concern, asking what was wrong and I outran them all, making it to my chamber without any tag-alongs. I cried the entire night there, feeling alone and unwanted.

The next day, I washed off the remains of my tears and prepared to act like nothing had happened yesterday, and I opened the door to my chamber to find all the Dinobots standing there, waiting for me.

"Why Domy sad yesterday and she run from everybody?" Grimlock asked me, "Me Grimlock want to know who made Domy cry! Me Grimlock will beat him up!"

"It was nothing Grimlock and nobody made me cry." I told him, wearing a false smile on my face, inwardly touched that he would beat someone up for me, "It was something...childish and I'm ashamed of myself today."

"What childish thing?" Swoop asked me, somewhat leaning forward that his beak was inches away from my face.

"I..." I stood there and pretended to think while the Dinobots stood there patiently, waiting for my answer, "I'm sorry, I don't remember, guys."

They believed me, and that was the only lie I ever told them and as I watched them leave, I begged God with my mind to forgive me for lying to them. The Dinobots were some of the silliest and most loyal Transformers in the whole bunch. They had gotten attached to me very quickly and they acted like I was their big sister, coming to me when they had questions or problems. They also had a child-like innocence and trust, which made the pain of lying about what happened yesterday even worse.

I met Blackjacket later on, and luckily he didn't say anything about what had gone on yesterday and he went through that day and the next like we usually do, which was a great relief to me.

Blackjacket is still the only one who knows that I'm in love with Optimus Prime and he keeps telling me gently at times to tell Optimus. I usually told him the same answer I gave before, or I ignored him, going to doing whatever we were doing.

I also starting avoiding Optimus if I could help it, and whenever I was forced to be there with him, I was uncomfortable and I couldn't look him in the face.

Poor Optimus was hurt by my 'distrust' and he tried to confront me about it many times, but I always made up an excuse and left, hoping he'd give up soon. The problem I found out later was that Optimus does NOT give up on anything ever, and I had a tough time avoiding him or making up excuses to just be away from him, still hoping he'd give up. He still kept on coming, which made me want to scream at him to leave me alone.

Blackjacket finally came onto me about it and I explained myself, but begged him not to tell, and he grudgingly agreed, but told for the thousandth time to TELL OPTIMUS HOW I FELT. I refused for the thousandth, and he stomped off, getting angry at last because of my refusals to tell his leader how I felt. He didn't speak to me for a week after that argument, and that hurt me more than anything, having the only friend I truly trusted not speaking to me.

I would have never told Optimus on my own, I was afraid that if I did, he'll be just like my deceased ex-boyfriend. It was a stupid fear, I know, but I couldn't help it. It came whenever I thought about listening to Blackjacket's advice and telling him how I feel, I would get too scared to even think about it.

But God has strange ways of making things work, and here's an example...

"I'm bored, Domino." Blackjacket groaned to me from where he was sitting on the ground.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I asked him as I leaned against the wall with my shoulder while standing.

We were speaking again and having a little quiet time while we were at it. The Deceptions hadn't done anything for a while, so it had been real peaceful of late. Which was the way I liked it, I hated laser fire and I hated being in danger most of the time.

"I expect you to suggest something crazy to do, sometime like the last time we did something crazy." Blackjacket told me with a big goofy grin on his yellow face.

I let out a groan at the memory of what we had done last time, Blackjacket messing around and we ended up acting out the King Arthur/French Knight argument from the Holy Grail.

_**Flashback...**_

"HELLO!" I called up to the top of the wall.

I waited patiently for an answer from Blackjacket, but didn't hear anything. He was supposed to let me in the Autobot City, and he didn't seem to be around, which was strange. He was always around...

"HELLO!" I called again, and this time a pair of black hands appeared on the wall before Blackjacket poked his head over the wall.

"Hello, who is it?" Blackjacket said to me in a hilarious and obviously fake French accent.

I had to stifle a giggle hard, but got control of myself as I decided to play along.

"I am Domino, Queen of the Britcons, and these are the Transformers of the Round Table (gestured at nothing) whose castle is this?" I called up to Blackjacket, still trying not to laugh at our little game.

"This is the castle of my master, Lord Optimus Prime!" Blackjacket called back, pronouncing Optimus' name strangely with his French accent, this time making me laugh out loud and double over.

"Go and tell your master that we have been charged by God on a sacred quest," I continued after I had my laugh and wiped the energon tears away, "If he will give us energon and shelter for the night, he can join us on the quest of the Holy Matrix."

"Well, I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen." Blackjacket replied, "Uh...he's already got one you see!"

"What!" I exclaimed in mock surprise, "...Are you sure he's got one?!"

"Oh yes, it's very nice!" He told me and then I heard him say to no one, "I told her we've already got one."

I giggled loudly at this.

"Well...um...can we come up and take a look?" I asked Blackjacket.

"Of course not! You are English types!" Blackjacket mock-scoffed.

"...Well what are you then?!" I asked/yelled up at him.

"I'm French! Why do you think I have this outrageous accent you silly queen!" Blackjacket yelled back at me.

"What you doing in England?" I asked.

"Mind your own business!" Blackjacket yelled back, making the exact same face as the French Knight and it made me bellow out in laughter once more while holding my middle with one arm and pointing at his face at the same time.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked up where he was.

Blackjacket's face then went out of sight as I tried to calm down as I bent over, still laughing slightly.

"Oh hi Optimus!" Blackjacket said somewhere over the wall, making me stop laughing as fear run like cold water through me and I straightened up, listening hard to their voices, "We're just acting out Monty Python's Holy Grail, wanna watch?"

"No thank you, where's Domino?" I heard Optimus ask him.

I didn't stick around for Optimus to see me. I transformed into my Toyota mode and sped out of there as fast as my vehicle mode would go.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"I still don't get why you sped off, Domy." Blackjacket said to me, using the silly nickname that everyone started using for me.

I almost rolled my optics in irritation, he knew full well why and both of us knew it. It was the reason he hadn't spoken to me for a week, but I kept that fact to myself.

"You know why, ever since I found out that I'm in love in Optimus, I've had to avoid him or else I may do something that I'll regret." I told Blackjacket for the fifth time and an image of Optimus' face went through my mind.

"Domy, he's not at all like the guy you told me about. He's like me, except he's more serious and besides, I'm cuter!" Blackjacket joked, making me smile.

"I just can't be sure, my ex-boyfriend was nice until I moved in with him." I replied, shuddering at the memory of when I found out what he was truly like.

Blackjacket sighed and stood, walking over to my side and putting his arms loosely around me.

I allowing it, seeing no other way to make myself relax and I leaned against him.

"The jerk's dead, he can't hurt you anymore." Blackjacket told me gently and then added out of the blue, "Megatron squashed him with his fat foot."

The un-expected silly yet gross comment made me laugh while shuddering slightly at the same time and Blackjacket gave me a strong hug.

"Besides wouldn't it be better if you told him?" Blackjacket asked me, his optics serious, "He might feel the same way."

I shook my head, slowly pulling away from his embrace.

"I'd rather wonder than to suffer heartache again." I told him, as serious as I was able.

Blackjacket was silent for a long time, just thinking quietly while I feared he would get mad again and give me another week of agonizing silence, but then he just shrugged.

"I understand, Domy." Blackjacket finally told me, giving up for the moment, "Hey! Wanna act out the part of King Arthur and the Black Knight? Or in our case, Queen Domino and the Black Transformer?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied, while thinking, _I could use a laugh right about now. How I feel about Optimus is a depressing and sensitive subject._

"Okay, I'll be the Black Transformer! Naturally!" Blackjacket said, getting up and stretching.

"Naturally!" I agreed, since he was the funnier of the two of us AND he was black.

And so the craziness of our obsession with Monty Python began once more. We picked up a couple of thick wooden staffs, stepped away from each other and got into position as the characters, and then the play began. I thought I felt like I was being watched for a moment, but ignored it.

I 'rode' up to Blackjacket and signaled for my imaginary manservant Patsy to stop.

"You fight with the strength of many robots, good sir Transformer!" I said to Blackjacket in my best King Arthur voice.

"..."

"I am Domino, Queen of the Britcons!" I continued, acting confused to why he was silent.

"..."

"I seek the finest and bravest Transformers in the land to join my court at Cybertron."

"..."

"You have proved yourself worthy! Will you join me?

"..."

I pretended to look at 'Patsy' and then looked at Blackjacket again.

"You make me sad. So be it...come Patsy!" I said, 'riding forward'.

"None shall pass!" Blackjacket said in a monotone voice without looking at me, making me stop.

"What?" I asked.

"None shall pass!"

"I have no quarrel with you, good sir Transformer. But I must cross this bridge!" I protested.

"Then you shall die!" Blackjacket replied, still not looking at me.

"I command you, as Queen of the Britcons, to stand aside!" I ordered, gesturing for him to move.

"I move...for no Transformer." Blackjacket said, looking at me finally.

"So be it!" I said dramatically, drawing my 'sword' from my hip.

We pretended to lamely sword fight for a while and then I 'slashed' Blackjacket and he hid his arm behind his back, making it look like I cut it off.

"Now stand aside, worthy adversary." I ordered dramatically.

"Tis but a scratch!" Blackjacket replied cockily as he held his stick with his other hand.

"A SCRATCH?!" I said in mock-disbelief, "Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't!" Blackjacket said.

"Well, what's that then?!" I asked him, pointing with my stick at the ground.

Blackjacket pretended to look at his arm on the ground for a moment and then just shrugged at me.

"I've had worse!" Blackjacket said dismissingly.

"You lie!" I cried accusingly.

"Come on ya pansy!" Blackjacket challenged.

We pretended to sword fight again, only shorter this time and then Blackjacket charged. I just stepped aside and 'slashed' his other arm. Blackjacket dropped his 'sword' and hid his other arm behind his back.

"Victory is mine!" I declared dramatically.

I then knelt on the ground, slightly leaning on my stick.

"We thank thee Lord, that in thy mercy..." I started to pray.

Blackjacket suddenly rushed at me, lightly kicking me in the head. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to push me over.

"Come on then!" He told me, lightly kicking me again.

"WHAT?!" I asked/questioned loudly, looking up at him from where I was on the ground.

"Have at you!" He crowed back, kicking me lightly in the skid plate.

I grunted as I got up, feeling a light kick in the back of my knee.

"You are indeed brave, good sir Transformer, but the fight is mine!" I protested after I was up straight, slightly looking over my shoulder at him as he danced around me.

"Oh...had enough, eh?" Blackjacket taunted, his voice taking an English accent.

"Look you stupid bugger, you've got no arms left!" I said in a mock-disgusted tone.

"Yes I have!" Was the reply.

"Look!" I ordered, pointing at the ground.

Blackjacket gave the ground a quick glance.

"It's just a flesh wound!" He told me cockily, giving me another kick.

"Look, stop that!" I ordered him, trying to move away.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Blackjacket taunted, kicking me again.

"Look I'll have your leg!" I warned and after he kicked me again, "RIGHT!"

I 'slashed' his right leg and Blackjacket brought that leg up and behind him, probably holding it up with his hands.

"RIGHT! I'll do you for that!" Blackjacket yelled in mock-disdain as he hopped around on his remaining foot to keep his balance.

"You'll what?!" I yelled back mock-disbelievingly.

"Come here!" Blackjacket ordered mock-angrily, hopping forward and bumping my shoulder with his head.

"What are you going to do? Bleed energon on me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm invincible!" Blackjacket declared, ramming at me again, this time with his chest.

"You're a loony." I replied assuringly, half-meaning it.

My friend was a loony when it came to certain things. For an example, he has a fascination with Arcee for instance. (He has a shrine of her on his computer, I'm not kidding! I've seen pictures and everything on that thing!) I keep teasing him now about his crush on the pink and white fembot while his face turns a lovely shade of orange.

"The Black Transformer always triumphs!" Blackjacket declared, hopping forward again and bumping my shoulder with his head again, "Have at you!"

I just looked at him mock-disbelievingly and readied my 'sword'.

"Come on then!" Blackjacket challenged.

I 'slashed' his last leg, and Blackjacket quickly knelt, hiding all his 'slashed' limbs behind him and he did it so well that I thought he had fallen for real. He then looked down and around on the ground and then up at me.

"All right, we'll call it a draw." He told me, like he had made his decision and nothing was going to change it.

I just nodded at him, and gestured at 'Patsy'.

"Come Patsy!" I ordered my imaginary manservant, 'riding' past Blackjacket.

"Oh I see, running away eh?" Blackjacket said after me as I continued to 'ride a distance away behind him, "You yellow buggers! Come back and get what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

With our chosen Monty Python scene now over, we burst out laughing and rolled on the ground. Energon tears were coming out my optics like streams, I was laughing so hard and I clutched my sides to control the pain my laughter was causing while kicking my feet in the air.

Blackjacket wasn't in any better shape, he was hitting the ground with one fist while laughing and lying on his stomach.

"That was the best one we ever did!" I told Blackjacket between laughs.

"I agree!" Blackjacket replied, gasping for air, "The last one was always cut with your giggles and laughter!"

"I couldn't help it!" I defended myself, my laughter spent, and leaving me exhausted on the ground while panting for unnecessary air, "Your French accent was hilarious!"

"I didn't find it so funny," A familiar voice from nearby said, "But then I'm not familiar with Monty Python's work like you two are."

Both of us sat up like lightening and standing from us a few feet away with his arms crossed against his chest was none other than Optimus Prime. I had to suppress an urge to gulp at the sight of him, knowing full well now that he had been watching us the entire time and couldn't help but wonder if he thought me an idiot for doing something like that.

Blackjacket must have seen this as an opportunity, because this is what I heard next from his mouth as Optimus dropped his arms and came forward.

"Optimus! DOMINO IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Blackjacket blurted out, making me gasp in complete horror.

Optimus just froze where he was, standing there with surprise and shock written in his blue optics.

"BLACKJACKET!!!" I screamed, leaping to my feet.

"YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!" Blackjacket told me, transforming into his truck mode and drove away, dust flying in the air.

_OH THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BLACKJACKET!!! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER AS OF NOW!!! _ My mind screamed after him as he sped away and I stood there in shock while not looking at Optimus, terrified of what he must think.

I just stood there for a long time, waiting for something to happen, and fighting back fearful tears that threatened to spill from my optics. I was so sure that as soon as he was out of his shocked state, he would tell me as gently as he could that he didn't feel the same way or...

"Domino?" I heard Optimus inquire more gently than I had believed towards me, "Is...it true what Blackjacket said? Are you in love with me?"

Fright of his unknown reaction suddenly leapt in my throat and I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I quickly transformed and sped out of there like the entire Decepticon army was after me.

I must have caught him by surprise because I was a good distance before I heard Optimus shout my name, then I heard the unmistakable sound of transforming behind me and I increased my speed, hoping to outrun him before he caught up to me. I could hear him shouting at me, saying to stop, that was an order, and for once, I didn't obey. I just increased my speed until it couldn't go any higher and soon, Optimus was left in the dust, my motor the only thing that I was able to hear for the moment.

I drove until nighttime, and after much bumping through the woods, I finally came to a lake and a clearing that was big enough for a Transformer to rest comfortably for the night. I transformed and sat down against a big tree to allow my system to cool down while looking at the lake. The full moon was shining on it, along with the stars, and frogs were croaking happily somewhere nearby. But as beautiful as it was, I couldn't be relaxed or at peace, knowing I had taken a coward's way of dealing with a problem.

By running away.

_Besides, wouldn't it be easier just to tell him? He might feel the same way. _Blackjacket's words echoed at me in my mind as I sat there.

_I definitely preferred wondering to suffering heartbreak again._ I thought miserably, energon tears were coming fast. _Once was enough._

The tears spilled out and I did nothing to stop them as they fell, barely hearing a _plop, plop, plop_, as they fell onto my armor. My system had cooled down long ago and I finally acknowledged this as I laid myself down on my back to get some recharge, if any that night. I just shut off my optics and allowed the tears to flow until my system had calmed itself and I found myself in a dreamless slumber and later I had the sensation of someone being carried bridal style...

I woke up sometime that night in a chamber, which would have been normal for me if I hadn't remembered that I fell asleep in the woods by a lake.

_Oh crap! How did I get back here?!_ My thoughts screamed as I tried to sit up, only to be stopped by something around my waist, _What the...?_

I looked and found Optimus' red arms with royal blue hands around my middle that was covered with a blue blanket, the arms gentle but strong, and I shivered at the discovery as I looked around. I found I didn't recognize the chamber as my own and after some quiet yet panicked thinking, I came to the conclusion that Optimus had found me, brought me back and carried me into HIS chamber. I slowly turned my head on the pillow to the side to look at Optimus, hoping he was asleep so I could pry his arms off me and leave, but instead I found myself staring straight into his glowing blue optics.

I gasped and tried to pull away from him using all my strength, but he tightened his very strong grip on me and as I struggled, I could see his optics pleading for me to stay with him. After a few minutes struggle, I immediately gave up for two reasons, one was that I couldn't stand someone begging, and the other was that he was too strong for me to get away anyway!

I relaxed, but shut off my optics and refused to look at anything, fighting back frightened energon tears as I laid there on my back next to Optimus. I heard nothing but deafening silence for a long time, then all of a sudden I felt Optimus pull one of his arms from me and I heard this small yet audible click. I started to activate my optics to see what Optimus was doing, but before I could, I felt the softest lips I had ever felt in my entire existence latched themselves onto mine in a loving kiss. I was too stunned to do anything else except activate my optics and stare at Optimus' now un-masked, beautiful face as his optics looked deep into mine as he kissed me.

I couldn't even describe the perfection of his face, but I can tell you that his skin was the lightest gray that existed, and his eyes were not any kind of the blues that were on Earth, but they seemed to be all of them combined as they flashed at me in the dark.

Every single kiss that his lips passed to mine made me shiver, and I slowly started to respond as Optimus cuddled me against him under the covers. I hugged him back, shutting my optics off and allowing him to take control, finally showing him without words how much I loved him. He responded with a harder kiss and probed my mouth with his tongue. I opened up without a fight and was lost in bliss as his tongue caressed my own, making me moan out in pleasure along with Optimus.

I didn't notice that Optimus was getting on top of me until he pulled away from my mouth and started kissing my neck, slowly working his way down. I was perfectly content to let him continue what he was doing, but sometimes the past memories will come at a time when you don't want them the most.

My ex's face and actions suddenly just appeared in my memories as Optimus kissed my neck and fear raised its ugly head as I started to shiver violently. Optimus seemed to think it was passion-influenced, because he doubled his actions while holding me by the shoulders.

"Optimus..." I whispered, the plea barely audible to my own ears, and Optimus didn't hear me, "Optimus...wait."

Optimus continued without any clue that he had heard me and it raised me to near hysterics.

"Optimus...Optimus stop." I commanded, my voice a little stronger and this time Optimus paused, but that wasn't enough, "OPTIMUS! STOP IT!"

I started to shove at him and in his hurry to get off me, he fell off the recharge bed to land with a THUD! and a "OOF!" on the floor, the blanket going with him.

I sat up quickly and unconsciously turned so my legs were hanging over the side of the bed, energon tears running down my face yet again and Optimus sat up on the floor with the blanket wrapped around his leg, and I saw he was looking up at me with concern. I looked at him for a split second before shutting my optics off, unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry..." I said to him, covering my face with my hands in shame and sorrow, "I'm sorry!"

"Domino..." Optimus said my Autobot name in the gentlest of tones, and I could hear him getting off the floor over my sobs, "Primus...what did he do to you?"

I couldn't answer and I felt the bed move before his arms wrapped themselves around me in a strong hug, and despite my fear of him, it was a very comforting gesture. But that's not all he planned on doing as I found out, because he picked me up bridal style without having to stand up to do so (he's a buff Transformer) and put me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me again and rocking slowly back and forth. I hid my face in his neck and bawled, Optimus said nothing as he continued to rock and hold me.

I lost all track of time as I sobbed out the horrors of my spark on Optimus, who endured it all patiently and quietly until at last I couldn't cry anymore.

As I pulled away, I was surprised to find I felt better than I had in a long time, and Optimus stopped rocking to look me in the face.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say to him, feeling so weak and foolish for crying like a baby while I thought, _I wish I was stronger and not such a weakling._

"Don't apologize, I love you and it's going to be alright." Optimus told me, giving me another kiss as he pulled a Transformer-sized handkerchief from somewhere and wiped the energon tears away.

My spark was bursting with happiness and love as I smiled at Optimus.

"I love you too, sir." I told him, earning a beautiful smile in return as he continued to rid my face of tears.

Once when he finished with my face, I took the handkerchief from him and started to wipe the tears away from his neck. Optimus bent his head to the side and allowed me, his beautiful optics watching me the entire time. When I was finally satisfied, he grabbed my hands with his, trapping them against his chest.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Optimus told me, kissing my hands, "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you sitting in the infirmary."

I blushed and smiled as I kissed him, giggling as he tried to keep me there with just his lips.

"Like-wise." I said to him when I finally got free of his kiss.

It was still night-time, so we went back to sleep after Optimus picked up the blanket from the floor and snuggled me against his chest and I put an arm around him as we fell asleep together.

The next morning, I found myself in the same position with him, but it was still comfortable even after being that way the rest of the night. I looked up at his face and found to my delight that he had left his mask off when he had fallen asleep.

_He's so beautiful, _I thought with all my spark, staring up at his face.

"So are you." Optimus suddenly said, making me jump slightly.

"Oh...did I say that out loud?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"No...I can hear your thoughts over our bond." Optimus replied, shifting me a little.

"Bond?" I inquired, lifting my head again to look him in the face.

Optimus yawned and then looked me in the optics again.

"When Transformers fall in love, and they confess it to one another," He explained as I watched his face, "Their sparks automatically bond with each other. Some humans may call it an automatic marriage."

"Automatic..." I started, but couldn't continue because I was too stunned and fear started to rise again.

"Please don't be scared, Domino." Optimus said, pullimg me up so that our faces were on the same level, "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be."

"But..." I started, looking at his chest instead of his optics.

"I would never hurt you," Optimus continued, breaking me off, "I wouldn't be able to, I love you too much to ever make you cry or be sad. If that man who hurt you was still alive, I'd make him pay for what he did."

I looked into his optics, half-expecting to find the lies I was so used to, but found only honesty looking back at me. He suddenly kissed me, making me melt into his arms before he pulled away to look me in the face again.

"All I am, is yours." Optimus said to me before giving me a peck on the lips and adding mischeviously, "And all you are, is mine!"

"Too true, too true." I agreed, letting my fear of him go, this time for good.

CrusaderTransformer1: This is my first Optimus/OC, and I hoped you liked it.

Strongbad: I still think that your stories would be better with me or Trogdor in them. TROGDOR!

CrusaderTrasformer1: YOU AGAIN?! GET LOST STRONGBAD!


	2. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

CrusaderTransformer1: (Shows up with a desk, papers and dressed in a hot-pink newswoman's outfit. Sweatdrops at all the funny looks that have been received while putting desk in place) What? Well, anyway...(Clears throat before looking at papers) I've received several reviews in the short time that I've had Flesh to Metal updated on this site. First, I'd like to thank each author that kindly reviewed me and to tell them that there are more chapters coming. I apologize for not saying so when I first updated the story and I plan to continue this story.

Second, the author Diana Longman contacted me and confessed that she was a little confused about some things in the story and so here I give an explanation.

Optimus wasn't doing anything more than just kissing her neck and being on top of her, if he was 'doing his thing', I would have mentioned it in the story. And I don't do Mature stories, so please look elsewhere if you're looking for them.

And as for deviating from what she knew was right for the species she was before, she had been with the Transformers for a long time and she had accepted the fact that she was a Transformer by this point with all the missions and stuff that she had been, therefore she no longer had any problems with the Transformer rules, which includes bonding. (Puts the papers down)

That seems to be all and I bid you...oh wait!

Theos: (Comes running up with another paper and hands it to me before running off again)

CrusaderTransformer1: (Studies paper and then slaps forehead) I plumb forgot about this part! I was going to tell you was going to happen later on in the story! First, Elita 1 comes back and this causes problems for poor Domino and if that wasn't bad enough, her ex returns as a Decepticon! Now I'm done and outta here! See ya!


	3. Chapter two

CrusaderTransformer1: Here it is, the update I promised about a hundred years ago. (Rolls eyes at self ) Please no rotten tomatoes, I've just been a busy woman and I have a couple of jobs that I need to concentrate on. Today is my day off, so I was able to update.

The next thing I knew, we were getting up and Optimus put his mask back on with another small click, much to my disappointment.

"Why do you always wear that _thing_?" I asked him, pointing at the offending object like it was a big bug on a windshield.

"I have to, it comes with being leader." Optimus said, laughing at the way I said thing.

"Well, I have to say...it sucks not being able to see your face." I said honestly, making sure to pout while my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Would you settle for it being off every night?" Optimus asked, coming towards me and pushing my lower lip back in.

I nodded while shrugging before I stuck my tongue out at him for no reason and I got a mock-frown in return.

"Don't stick that at me unless you intend to use it!" Optimus teased, making me pull it back in and blush like mad.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow from the bed and hitting him with it, making him laugh his bellowing laughter as he blocked the pillow with his arms.

"HEY! HEY!" Optimus laughing/yelled back, also grabbing a pillow while blocking my blows and then he started hitting me back.

That's how we started having a wild pillow fight in the morning and it ended when mine broke, yellow stuffing that looked like foam coming out of it, some landing on me. Both of us stared at it before Optimus broke the silence with another round of his laughter.

"Now look what you've done!" Optimus said, laughing so hard I thought he was going to have a spark-attack.

"It's your fault, you started it!" I shot back, laughing as well while shaking some foam that had managed to land on my head.

Optimus tossed his pillow back unto the bed while I knelt and tried to clean up the mess I had made (even IF Optimus had started it!) with my hands scooping up the foam.

"You don't have to do that." I heard Optimus say and when I looked up at him, he added, "That's what Wheeljack's new invention is for."

He pressed a button I hadn't seen and this little mouse-looking robot came from out of nowhere, and immediately started vacuuming the foam in front of me. I stood up to watch while dropping the foam I had picked up, but Optimus had other ideas and he scooped me up in his arms.

"WHOA! Wait, where we going now?" I asked Optimus as he exited his chamber with me, "And why are you carrying me?"

"We're going to get some energon in you." Optimus told me, being serious for the first time that morning, "Last night's runaway and our pillow fight this morning couldn't help your system."

I stared at his masked face that was above mine as I thought about the last time I had energon and I realized that I felt drained, but I felt still strong enough to walk on my own!

"Put me down, I'm still able to walk." I said, trying to squirm out of his arms and ended up getting squashed against his chest instead because he was being stubborn, "Optimus!"

"Domino..." Optimus said my name sternly and when I looked up at him in concern, this is what he did teasingly, "Shhhhhhhh!"

"Big brat!" I teased, and allowed him to carry me.

"You're the brat in this base!" Optimus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You love me anyway, _sweetheart_." I continued.

"I'm aware of that, _honey buns_." Optimus shot back.

"Don't call me that!" I protested, trying again to squirm out of his arms and once again my effort to get out of his arms was unsuccessful.

"Whatever you say..._honey buns_!" Optimus said laughingly as he slightly tightened his hold on me, making me growl in mock-frustration.

By the time we finished teasing one another and calling the other embarrassing names (without anybody else hearing them of course), Optimus had brought to the chamber which I have been starting to call the Juice Room because that's where they kept the energon.

"What kind do you usually drink?" Optimus asked as we entered and my buddy Blackjacket was suddenly in my face.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DOMY!" Blackjacket said loudly, right in my face!

"Hello...jerk-face." I said quietly, acting like I was mad at him when inside...I was exceedingly grateful for blurting out my secret to Optimus.

Optimus acted kind of mad at him too, just to add to the fun, but unfortunately this act didn't fool Blackjacket at all. As goofy as he acts sometimes, it doesn't mean that he's an idiot and therefore he just stuck his tongue at us and left with the glass of energon that he had while gloating at me over his shoulder.

"I am soooooooo going to get him back." I told Optimus as he FINALLY put me down on a chair.

"Get him back for what?" Optimus asked as he went over to the energon machine and I sat still at the table that was in the Juice Room.

"For blurting out my secret to you yesterday." I told him as I grinned evilly, making Optimus mock-shudder as he eyed me over his shoulder, "Not that I'm complaining mind you...but I know how to do the ultimate payback"

"Care to share?" Optimus asked as he filled two glasses.

I grinned even bigger as I held back laughter and told Optimus about the Arcee shrine that Blackjacket had on his computer and how he blushed so hard when he caught me looking at the pictures and poems (written by himself and I have to say, they were very sweet) that he had dedicated to Arcee. Optimus luckily made it to the table in the middle of my tale and after I finished my story, he burst out laughing with me. I was leaning on the table while Optimus was leaning on the back of his chair with his neck leaning over it as we were dying of laughter together.

"Well, I guess you do know how to get him back!" Optimus finally told me as we calmed down and started sipping our energon.

"Yeah, yeah I do!" I said, and then winced as the energon level in my system went lower, "Whoa...I don't think laughing that hard did any good for me!"

"Well, your runaway, the pillow fight we had, and all the tears you've been crying," Optimus said as he ticked off some of his fingers of whatever activities I had been doing, "And whatever else you may have been doing without getting energon or sun-charging during that time couldn't have been good for your system."

I nodded before I suddenly drank all my energon in two gulps, in other words, I chugged the sucker and I immediately felt better as the last of the energon disappeared from the glass I had.

"Slow down!" Optimus told me, watching as I drank and shook his head as I finished.

"Too late." I told him as I put the glass down.

"That's a good way to end up choking." Optimus told me sternly.

I eyed him with an arching eye ridge and he mirrored the expression back to me, but I ignored that.

"Are you always going to be THIS protective of me now that we're married?" I asked and then corrected myself, "Bonded?"

"Yes." Came his rather dry reply and I sat there wondering if I groan at this or kiss my new husband for his concern.

I went with kissing and I got up to do so, leaning over him with one of my hands removing his mask without any resistance from Optimus. Our lips were about to meet when Kup came in and the old transformer blushed hard at the sight of us looking at him while so close together.

"Get a room." Kup grumbled us as he began to leave.

"We are in a room!" I called after him over my shoulder.

"I mean your own chamber!" Kup growled at me and I made a face at him, "Kids these days, they have no respect for their elders!"

"I was twenty-two years old as a human Kup, I'm hardly a kid anymore." I told him, straightening up from Optimus.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Kup shot back, grinning as I mock-glared at him.

"I am not acting like a spoiled brat, you old coot!" I protested while pointing at him with one finger, grinning as he glared at me for calling him an old coot.

Then he left while grumbling something about fembots having no respect at all and I couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to anger him. Optimus suddenly pulled me down onto his lap and I let out a yelp before turning my head to look at him, only to feel his lips on mine.

We were in the middle of what some humans call tonsil hockey with our arms tightly around the other when Ironhide chose to rush in.

"Optimus sir, we...WHOA!" Ironhide yelped at the sight of us and we pulled away, both of us looking at him, "Sorry to interrupt Optimus."

"No, that's alright Ironhide." Optimus told him as he loosened his hold on me and I lowered my head to avoid my blushing being seen.

_Oh no it's not!_ I thought, and earned myself a nice pinch in the side from Optimus, making me squirm away from his hand, _QUIT THAT!_

"Sir, our scanners have** indicated** (oh man, when ISN'T this word in a story or movie that involves fighting?) that a Cybertronian ship is ended this way." Ironhide said in a business-like manner.

"Do we know who's aboard this ship?" Optimus asked as he stood up, putting me on my feet as well.

"It looks like Elita-1 and her female crew, sir." Ironhide said and I thought I saw a hint of blushing around the red transformer's face.

_Why's he blushing? And who's Elita-1?_ I wondered as I stood there and my optics were drawn to Optimus.

Optimus was looking seriously troubled or sad as he put his face-mask back on and this disturbed me as well as Ironhide, who was staring at him in surprise. Optimus finished with his mask and then just hung his arms at his sides and said nothing for a long time.

"Sir? I thought you would be happy to know that Elita-1 is...alive." Ironhide stated, looking seriously confused to his leader's reaction and I noticed that he kept shooting some strange glances in my direction.

I gave him a questioning look and he just looked like he pitied me, making me confused because I have never seen Ironhide look that way towards anyone. I looked at Optimus, but he didn't look back, and I became even more confused. There were thoughts that were poking around in my head that I just tried to ignore, thinking maybe it was my imagination, or just random thoughts of what I was going to do about this.

"Well, I am happy that she is alive..." Optimus told Ironhide as his arms crossed themselves on his chest and I noticed he kept glancing sadly at me, "We better go greet them."

I was confused as heck, what was going on? And why are they acting like this?

I followed them to the command center and before Ironhide could enter, I grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at me expectantly, like he knew I wanted to ask him. I still suffered from imagination or random thoughts (or so she thinks), but I did my best to ignore them.

"Ironhide, why is Optimus acting like this?" I asked, still holding onto his arm, "And who's Elita-1?"

"Darling, that's something you should ask Optimus, not me." Ironhide told me in a gentle tone I would have never thought him capable of and I stood there as he entered the command center.

"I'll tell you who Elita-1 is, Domy." I heard someone say from behind me, and as I turned around, I found myself staring at Jazz.

Jazz was one of the coolest Transformers that I had the pleasure of knowing at Autobot City and he was also one of the few that I allowed to call me by my silly nickname. He was very easy to get along with and his jokes on either Decepticons or some crabby Autobots made me laugh so hard that I nearly passed out every time I got to hang out with him.

This time he didn't make jokes just to see me smile, he was looking like he was about to tell a bad secret instead.

"Why don't you sit down?" Jazz said, gesturing towards the floor and it scared me a little to see him serious for once as I obeyed and sat down.

Jazz sat down next to me and sighed before turning to me.

"Elita-1...was his first girlfriend." Jazz started and for some reason I began to feel nervous to where this story was going, "She was also the first real love that Optimus had and the two were nuts about the other for a long time. They were close to being bonded and they would have a long time ago if the war hadn't separated them so much."

I nodded as I listened, but inside I felt that I had taken something that had meant to be for Elita-1 and this tale made me feel terrible and heart-broken.

"They were very close to admitting their feelings for one another so that they could bond...when it happened." Jazz said before pausing for a long time.

"...What happened?" I asked, feeling even worse as the question left my mouth.

"The Decepticons kidnapped Elita-1, put her in a base full of explosives and after it blew sky high before we could reach it in time, we all thought she was dead." Jazz told me as I blinked back selfish (she considered them selfish) energon tears, "Except for her crew, they just wouldn't stand for it, saying that we gave up too easily and need-less to say, we and the Female Autobots parted badly."

"And how did...did, um..." I wanted to ask how Optimus took her death, but was unsure if I wanted to hear how he did after Elita-1 had 'died'.

Luckily Jazz knew what I was asking and he saved me the trouble. (That's how truly cool he is.)

"Optimus was devastated over Elita-1's loss...he even tried to kill himself several times over the past hundred years," Jazz said sadly, shuddering at the memory of their leader trying to die and I gasped before I gave up trying not to cry as energon tears flowed down, "He was always so mad after someone stopped him every time, yelling at us and all, saying to leave him alone. It hurt all of us, to see him like that. In fact, he was still trying to sneak a way to kill himself before you were even here and all that just stopped after..."

"After what?" I asked, sniffing a little.

"I'll have to tell you later, Domy." Jazz suddenly said, standing up while looking at something and as I followed his gaze, I saw what.

Optimus had just come out of the command center and as I stood up to go to him, a pink fembot came out after him and it wasn't Acree. Another strange and rather big Transformer came out after the female, but he went unnoticed by me as the fembot turned towards so that I could see her, and I knew that this couldn't be anyone else than Elita-1.

She was in every sense of the words **beautiful and elegant**, with light and hot pink armor that clung to her rather attractive white-colored body. Her face was pure white with light-blue optics and full pink lips, just as perfect as Optimus' face was. She looked as though she would have been an English noblewoman if she had been a human and born in the right year. Optimus' equal in every way...

_She's so beautiful, Optimus is going to divorce me for sure._ I thought sadly, and then remembered too late that Optimus could hear my thoughts, because he looked at me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

_Domy... _I suddenly heard his voice inside my head.

I jumped when he did that and then that's when Elita-1 noticed me for the first time. A friendly smile grew on her lips at the sight of me while I froze, unsure of what to make of this. She seemed so nice though and I found myself unable to dislike her, even though I was sure Optimus would dump me for her.

"Well, hello there!" Elita-1 said sweetly as she started to come over, and I cringed inwardly, even her voice was beautiful! "I don't believe we've met!"

"No we haven't!" I said, preparing to act like nothing was wrong and I shook the hand that she offered me while a fake smile plastered itself on my face, "I'm Domino."

"I'm Elita-1, pleased to meet you." She told me and then she frowned, looking like she was staring directly at my face.

_Oh crap, what?!_ I wondered, trying to ignore the ache of hurt in my spark.

"Honey, have you been crying?" Elita-1 asked me, looking concerned, holding one hand up to my face like she was going to wipe my tears away and I noticed Optimus coming over out of the corner of my optic.

"Um...no, no, it was just some dust in my optics." I said, stepping away and wiping at my optics so that she couldn't see that I was lying, "It's gone now."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you." Elita-1 told me as she lowered her hand before she turned to Optimus who was now with us looking at me and right before my optics, she removed Optimus' mask and kissed him on the cheek, Optimus doing nothing to stop her as she whispered something into his ear.

That kiss was all my spark could take as I stood there frozen for a split second until she started whispering into his ear and I whirled around before transforming and speeding out of there, hearing Optimus and Jazz both yell out my name. I ignored them and sped as fast and hard as I could get my vehicle mode to go.

_Domino! Domino come back! _Optimus called mentally, and using all my mental and last of my emotion strength, I blocked out his heart-breaking calls as I sped out of Autobot City.

I found a highway not long after I had taken off and I went as fast and far as I could. I was forced to stop finally at nighttime after I had driven fast and hard all day, this time as far away from Autobot City as I could get. I was exhausted beyond belief and I shut myself off finally to recharge and temporarily put the pain of heartbreak on hold.

The next day I was trying to figure out how to charge with sunlight as I had heard others had done when they couldn't get to energon for a long time, I was also trying to figure out where I could go now, AND I had to deal with heart-break at the same time.

Wheeljack had shown me how to charge with sunlight, but either I hadn't been paying proper attention or the information had just flown out of my brain during a certain time.

I was sitting on the ground as I adjusted my mirror-like absorbers this way and that with growing frustration until I suddenly spread them completely out (it's like three mirrors enfolded in one) and then I felt like I had just drank a ton of energon, energy slowly filling my system to the brim.

I should have been happy that I figured that out on my own, but instead I was miserable. I had gained a wonderful husband one day and lost him to some angel-made-into-a-Transformer who had been his first love in the very next day of our relationship. I sighed as energon tears once again found their way out and onto my armor and I put the absorbers away as I was completely charged. I stood up and began to walk, aimlessly going wherever my feet took me. My head was so full of the image of Elita-1 kissing Optimus and him not doing anything to stop her that I couldn't concentrate on any other thought, even to save my own spark. A cool, non-hurting part of me thought it heard something but I ignored it and everything else, not being able to feel or hear anything but my own pain.

_Lord, why does this always happen to me? Why I can't I just be happy and loved?_ I cried with all my heart and tears to the Lord God as my misery took over and as I bent over with my face in my hands while continuing to walk somewhat unstably, _My heart can't take any more of this! My first love showed me that he was a complete low-life and my second love belongs to..._(Sob)_...someone else!_

"NO, I BELONG TO YOU!!!" I heard someone shout angrily behind me and as I was suddenly straight up, familiar royal-blue hands grabbed me by the shoulders so hard that dents formed in my armor and I was whirled around to see Optimus without his mask who re-gripped me by the arms and looked as mad as he could get while tears ran down his face, which terrified and saddened me to no end, "And you belong to me!"

Before I could move or say anything Optimus had kissed me, hard yet gentle at the same time, this sensation was something only he could accomplish.

But I didn't allow myself to enjoy the kiss, remembering the lovely Elita-1 and I tried to pull away from his mouth while pushing against his chest, only to be crushed against mentioned chest along with a harder kiss while my arms were trapped between us. I tried harder and harder to push myself away, only to be taught again that I was no match for Optimus' strength, but that fact didn't stop me from still trying as I spoke to him using my thoughts after I removed the mental block I had put up.

_Please Optimus, just let me go!_ I thought to him, still trying to break out of his grasp, _It's fine if you'd be happier with her! Really, don't worry about me!_

_I'll never let go...and I'm miserable without you Domino. _Optimus thought back to me, his thoughts entering my head as though they were my own as his hands tightened slightly to the already hurting grip that he had on me, making me wince.

_Optimus...don't you want Elita-1back?_ I asked mentally, before starting again, _I'll be okay if you want a..._

_The only one I want is here in my arms._ Optimus' thoughts echoed through my head as he stared into my optics hard, making me shiver in both fear and desire, _Divorce is NOT an option for us, sweetheart._

_But Elita-1 is so beautiful, how can you..._ I started.

_You're more beautiful to me than she ever is now. _Optimus replied, as his kisses started to gentle, _You're my Life Mate._

I was silent for a moment, ceasing to struggle and Optimus loosened his rather hard grip to a gentle hold.

_Are...you sure you want to give up Elita-1?_ I inquired slowly, my heart slowly mending in the hope that had risen.

_Elita-1 gave me up first._ Optimus told me gently and I was stunned out of my mind, freezing all thoughts.

At that point, Optimus chose to let of my lips slowly and through the bond that we had, I could tell he didn't want to stop kissing me, but he had to tell me something that involved being said in words, not thoughts.

"Did you see the big male Transformer who came after Elita-1?" Optimus asked and he patiently waited for me as I tried to recall if I had seen anybody after Elita-1.

It took me a more than five minutes, but I finally remembered and I nodded to Optimus.

"His name is Edge-cutter and he's one of the few Autobots that we've never met until now. It turns out that Elita-1 worked with him for a while after she 'died' and they fell in love. They're Life-Mates now." Optimus explained, bringing up one hand to wipe away his tears.

I beat him to the task and slowly, gently wiped the energon tears from his face. The joy I felt in my spark was more than what I could tell you in words and the guilt that I felt for distressing Optimus was equally indescribable.

_I'm so sorry, Optimus..._ I thought before the energon tears came rushing to my optics, and I lunged for Optimus, wrapping my arms around him and holding on tight, planning on never letting go, _I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR DISTRESSING YOU!!!_

Optimus held me back tighter than I could ever manage and kissed my forehead while I cried. I don't know how long I cried into my husband's chest, but we were interrupted by the sounds of fast-moving vehicles. As I looked up, I was knocked down in an embrace that I can only describe as what the anime-fans call a glomp.


	4. Chapter Three

CrusaderTransformer1: (Comes in with a shield and grins somewhat frightenedly at the audience) I know that it took me a long time to update and I apologize for that, but you have to please forgive me.....(Audience boos and throws rotten vegetables, along with blunt objects and sharp pointy things!) Okay! Okay! I'll admit that I goofed! Optimus, please do the disclaimer before somebody maims me!

Optimus: This young lady does not own the Transformers or the company that made us. She does however own my wife, Domino, her buddy Blackjacket, and Debra, so please don't use them without her permission.

CrusaderTransformer1: Thanks Optimus, enjoy this nice big chappie guys! (Runs away before the audience can throw more objects)

And it was my buddy Blackjacket who had done it, as I found myself sitting on the ground with a crying Blackjacket holding me tight around my waist like he planned on never letting me go. I held him back while tears once again as more came and transformed. One decided to make himself known by yelling at me.

"What the blazes did you think you were doing?!" Someone yelled and I looked up from Blackjacket to see a very mad Ratchet, "Everyone was worried about you! The Dinobots are all crying because they think their big sister left them, and Wheeljack can't calm them down for nothing!................"

I had only met Ratchet on several occasions, but let me tell you, he can scare the slag out of anybody with one of his angry looks. I've heard many times that he throws stuff at people when he's extremely mad at them and I actually saw him do this when the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were around. I scrammed the minute I saw flying objects hit the twins as they ran from the infirmary, afraid that he was going to come after me next after he got done with those two.

I would probably have been running and screaming all the way back to Autobot City if it hadn't been for Blackjacket, who tightened his grip around me and hid his face against my waist. Blackjacket doesn't like a mad Ratchet any more than I do, and we've both sworn to keep away from him when he's mad.

Don't get me wrong, Ratchet is an awesome bot and he's really nice, but I really, really, really don't want to be anywhere near him if he starts to get this way.

I couldn't help but shrink back as Ratchet continued to scream at me, the volume of his voice getting louder and louder.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW UPSET SOME OF US ARE?!" Ratchet screamed, making me wish that I could fall into the nearest crack in the ground and escape from him, "ELITA-1 IS ESPECIALLY UPSET AND EDGE-CUTTER IS OUT THERE LOOKING FOR YOU RIGHT..........."

"That's enough, Ratchet." Optimus cut him off suddenly, and Hot Rod had just handed him his mask, which he snapped on as he talked, "Domino is fine and she's also very sorry for what she did. She'll spend a week in the brig for running off, and I don't want to hear any any more about this, understood?"

I would have moaned loudly at the mention of the thought of spending a week in the brig if it hadn't just gotten Ratchet to stop screaming at me and he was making my spark pulse so hard that it was hurting me as it was.

Speaking of Ratchet, he seemed to accept Optimus' decision, but he gave me a death glare that promised a slow painful death if I did something like this ever again, and I was glad to know that I wouldn't have any reason to run away again as he left. Blackjacket raised his head from my waist and looked around before he let go, getting up and then helping me up. I started to walk to Optimus, to thank him for saving me from Ratchet, but Blackjacket grabbed my arm before I could take a step and as I looked at him, I was suddenly in a headlock.

"This is for running away and worrying me." Blackjacket said in a serious/silly tone and dread began to fill me as I heard this from his mouth, "SUPER-ROBO-NOOGIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and struggled in vain as he started rubbing his knuckles against my helmet so hard that sparks flew and my head hurt very badly, like someone was scraping my head with a rake, "OPTIMUS! HELP!"

_Sorry Domy, you're on your own. _Optimus said through our mental bond as he was laughing, _You're being punished after all._

_ISN'T THE BRIG TORTURE ENOUGH?!_ My mind screamed at him as tears began to run down from the pain of my head.

Optimus let Blackjacket super-robo-noogie me for twenty agonizing minutes before he ordered my buddy to let me go and we headed back to Autobot City, both Optimus and Blackjacket were trying to push me off the road as we headed home. Soon Ratchet, Hot Rod, and the other two joined in the game and I found myself speeding towards Autobot City with everyone chasing me while trying to shove me off the road. We finally made it to Autobot City, but not before I was shoved off the road about ten times in a row and then as I transformed to go inside, I was suddenly attacked by the Dinobots. I apologized to them as they held me in place while Wheeljack came up and told me that he had told them that they could punish me for making them worry. As he finished, all the Dinbots together said that they forgave me and before I could say anything else, they gave me a...........wedgie.

You think Autobots can't get wedgies? You're dead wrong and I'm not going to describe how they did it, so please don't ask.

I was nearly sqawking in pain as they finally let me down and ran off laughing their tails off as I was hopping around from the very uncomfortable position I was in with Optimus standing nearby, shaking his head at Wheeljack, who just shrugged as I tried to recover.

I finally recovered and apologized to all the Autobots in Autobot City while Optimus followed me, luckily I managed to get through the city without any more mischevious punishment from anybody. I finally found Elita-1 and Edge-cutter in the command center a while after I had apologized to everyone else and the first thing that Elita-1 did when she saw me was rush at me while I froze in place as a reaction and she hugged me. As she hugged me, her HUGE Life-Mate came over and hugged us both in his rather strong arms.

Edge-cutter was so tall that he dwarfed both Optimus and Ultra Magnus, which is saying something because both Autobots are very tall even for Autobot size. He was a very nice-looking mech with green eyes and he was mostly orange with yellow dashed here and there. But what got your attention the most about him was that his vehicle mode was obviously a monster truck, and the only reason I know that is because he had two huge tires on both shoulders while the other two were on his hips.

After I was released, I apologized to both of them and Elita-1 said that she forgave me.

"But if you EVER do that to Optimus again....." Elita-1 started as she pulled me closer that we were face-to-face, merely an inch apart as she gave me one of the fiercest glares I had ever seen, "I'm going to personally rearrange your face."

"I'll let you." I replied honestly, feeling bad once again for what I had done.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but we're needed back on Cybertron." Elita-1 said as she released me, leaving me to shiver about the glare she had given me.

"We just came to tell you about us." Edge-cutter said to us, his voice amazingly soft and kind for someone of his size, making me look up at him in surprise.

He grinned down at me, seeming as though he was used to looks like that all the time because of his voice and I grinned back up at him, liking him immediately and sorry that he couldn't stick around so that I could get to know him.

As Elita-1 and Edge-cutter left, the pink fembot blew Optimus a kiss and I just smiled as I hugged his arm as we watched them leave. I could feel a tinge of sadness from Optimus as we watched Elita-1, Edgecutter, and the Female Autobots leave, but I didn't mind about his affection towards her anymore and I just hugged his arm a little tighter.

_*I wish I had the right to tell you it'll be okay.*_ I said to him mentally as he looked down at me, _*But I don't, and I hope to make that up to you.*_

_*I'm sure we'll think of something.*_ Optimus replied as he turned and brought me close to him, cuddling me.

I was completely at peace as Optimus held me in his arms, and he brought me closer still as I got the feeling that others were watching us. I turned my head and Arcee, Hot Rod, Blackjacket, and Kup were watching from the door while smiling.

"Optimus, we've got company." I said while still looking at them and I felt Optimus look at them.

"Is there something you need?" Optimus asked all four of them as I also turned my head to look at them.

"No..........it's just........" Kup started, looking at loss for words.

"It's nice to see you two made up." Blackjacket said and seeing him near Arcee gave me an evil idea.

"Hey Arcee!" I said excitedly, pulling away from Optimus, but holding onto his arms.

"Yes?" Arcee inquired politely, but looked a little taken back by my sudden change.

"BLACKJACKET LOVES YOU!" I blurted out and Blackjacket's mouth hung open in horror as Arcee stared at me in surprise and shock.

"DOMINO!" He yelled, his face going from yellow to red as Arcee looked at him.

"GOT YOU BACK!" I replied laughing.

The look of sadness and betrayal on Blackjacket's face made me stop laughing immediately as he turned and walked away, which made me feel terrible until I saw Arcee following after him and then I grinned as I looked back at Optimus.

"It just might work out." Optimus told me and I nodded in agreement.

"And best of all, I got him back." I said jokingly, but inside I was hoping with all my spark that Arcee would feel the same way and then my buddy would also get a Life Mate.

"Come on lad." I heard Kup say and I looked to see the old Autobot pulling Hot Rod away.

"But they might kiss, Kup!" Hot Rod protested, looking at Optimus and I as he was nearly out of sight.

Mischeviousness rose in me as I looked up at Optimus to ask if he would kiss me for Hot Rod, only he was one step ahead of me as he was leaning down to me with his mask in his hand and then we kissed passionately as Optimus held me tight, giving Hot Rod something to see.

"Oh man! Now I want a Life-Mate!" Hot Rod then complained as he finally allowed Kup to lead him away.

_*You just can't please some people!* _I groaned in my mind and then concentrated on kissing my husband.

As we kissed, Optimus started to slid his hands down my back in a caressing way and I didn't really pay any attention to this until he suddenly gripped an area that was below my back with both of his hands.

I gasped as I pulled away from our kiss to look up at him and I was startled to see that his blue optics were looking at me in a way that I had seen many times from my now deceased ex-boyfriend. But strangely enough, it was welcome from him as my own desires started to rise as I felt him pull my hips towards his and Optimus nuzzled his way down my neck, where he planted small kisses.

"Optimus?" I said, my voice shaking as I was almost overpowered by the new emotions running through me.

"Hm?" Was his only reply as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Do you want to go to our chamber?" I asked before I gave a kiss to his powerful-looking neck.

Optimus suddenly scooped me up into his arms as a reply and carrying me off, walking to our chamber as if he was in no hurry as I kissed his neck and chest.

**The next morning....**

I was on top of the world as I awoke smiling the next morning, remembering how wonderful last night had been and how good I was feeling that morning as my Life-Mate lay beside me with his arm around me.

_*Morning.* _I heard Optimus say mentally as I stretched.

_*Good morning.* _I replied and then asked, _*What time is it?*_

_*It's not time to get up just yet.* _Optimus said and then pulled me closer to him, _*You can snuggle with me for a little bit longer.*_

_*Sounds like a plan.* _I said mentally with a smile as I snuggled up to him, _*I could use all the snuggling I can get before I have to go to the brig.*_

Optimus didn't say anything for that moment and I just shut off my optics while enjoying the snuggle until something came into my mind, making me reactivate my optics.

"You know......it's strange." I said out loud, not sure whether I was talking to Optimus or myself as I stared into nowhere.

"What is?" Optimus asked as he looked down at me.

"It's strange.............that I thank my ex." I replied, my own features frowning at my words.

Optimus was silent for a moment as I looked up at him and into his optics.

"I thank him, because if he hadn't been so terrible to me." I said as I snuggled closer to Optimus, "I would have never met you.....and I would have never been as happy as I am with you.

Optimus just gave me the warmest smile and I smiled back at him before I laid my head onto his chest.

"And it's strange that I almost wish he was still alive." I said and shut off my optics, "I would either thank him or rub it in his face."

Optimus suddenly sighed in a strange sad way, making me activate my optics and look up at him. He then suddenly sat up, taking me with him as he continued to hold onto me and then pulled me into his lap.

"Domy........" Optimus started, and I gave him my full attention as he looked down at me with something like regret running through his gorgeous optics.

"What's the matter, babe?" I asked, feeling concern rising in my chest.

Optimus looked down at me while he was suddenly quiet and I had a slight feeling of deja-vu as the silence was almost deafening as my husband didn't speak anymore for a moment.

"There's something I should have told you." Optimus told me, regret now flowing through his voice.

I didn't look away from his optics as I mentally prepared myself for the bad news I felt was coming.

"Your ex-boyfriend.............." Optimus said, and I stared at him in confusion before he added, "Is still alive."

As you can imagine, that bit of news made me freeze in horror and shock for a moment.

"But.............b-but....." I stammered, suddenly staring at Optimus' chest as my mind tried to comphrend this information.

My ex? Alive? But it wasn't possible!

"Optimus that can't be true." I whispered, the horror of that night started to revive itself in me as I recalled what happened and then I almost screamed in my husband's face, "I heard the crush of his bones! And I saw his blood! How can he be alive?!"

Optimus endured my hysteria patiently as he took me by the shoulders and drew me close to him so that our faces were merely a inch apart as his optics stared seriously into mine.

"Our sources told me that Soundwave used a device of his to keep your ex alive." Optimus told me, quiet but as serious as I've ever known him to be, "And then he took him and turned him into a Decepticon, just like we turned you and Blackjacket into Autobots. But instead of giving him his own body, Soundwave gave your ex one of his fallen comrades' bodies, an insane Decepticon by the name of Runabout. I don't know if your ex knows about your transformation or not."

The name Runabout made me shiver as I remembered what I had read about the Decepticons at the beginning of learning of how to be an Autobot and if there was a prize for insanity, Runabout would probably win that over and over. And now that my ex had his body, I don't know if this made him worse or not, he had been pretty bad before this had happened.

Here's what I read about him in the datapad.....

**Name: Runabout**

**Allegience: Decepticon**

**Regular Quote: "A pretty car makes an even prettier explosion."**

**Profile: Runabout likes to watch things blow up: the bigger the explosion, the more he enjoys it. If he's not busy hunting Autobots, he'll pass his free time by using parked cars for target practice or igniting fuel pumps at a gas station. A good-sized fireball never fails to bring a mischievous smile to his face. Seemingly driven by an unending supply of evil energy, he avoids even the briefest lulls in activity as if he's terrified that boredom might fatally infect him. As a Battlecharger, Runabout gets more than enough opportunity to stay busy, but he worries about what he'll do with himself after he finishes blowing up all the Autobots, cars, and gas stations on Earth. He calculates at the rate he's going, he'll have to find a new sport within two years.**

**Abilities: In car mode, Runabout has a maximum speed of 185mph and a range of 550 miles. He can transform to robot mode in .4 seconds. He uses a particle beam rifle that shoots a high-energy beam of neutrons with devastating results.**

**Weaknesses: (Though he'll never admit to having any): Runabout's attention turns to beautiful cars like a young man's turns to beautiful women. In Runabout's case though, the more beautiful the car, the more he craves to destroy it. This often distracts him from his true mission and leaves him vulnerable to attack.**

After I had read that, I swore that if I ever saw this guy, I would stay as far away from him as possible, and it seemed to me that now I had a even bigger reason to stay away or just fight him and pay him back for all the pain he had dealt to me over the time he had held me prisioner.

While I was trying to decide whether to just play it safe or fight the Ex from Hades (as one of my fellow authoresses puts it) and kick his sorry aft, Optimus kissed my cheek.

"I would rather have you stay in Autobot City and be safe, but it's your decision." Optimus told me as I looked at him, "You've become a strong fighter and your firing skills are excellent."

"Glad you noticed." I joked, but inside I was so unsure.

Optimus was about to playfully answer when the buzzer on his alarm clock went off, making both of us look at it while groaning out loud.

"I have to go." Optimus told me as he started to get up, but I had a different idea.

I suddenly wrapped both arms around him and pulled him back down onto the bed, making him grunt in surprise, and he lay on his back, I quickly straddled his hips while holding his arms down by the wrists. Optimus just looked up at me and didn't even try to fight me off, which he could have easily done.

"You've got time for a little _fun_, don't you?" I asked as I leaned down to his face.

His optics started to get that look again as he slightly growled up at me, making me smile.

"Don't tempt me, you little minx." He growled playfully.

"Minx? I thought I was your honey buns." I replied smartly, releasing one of his wrists to trace one of his white markings on his chest.

Optimus then moved so fast so that I don't really know what happened, but the next thing I knew, the tables had turned and Optimus was the one looking down at me now as I giggled.

"As much as I'd love to, and believe me when I say that." Optimus said as I tried to lean up for a kiss, but couldn't quite reach him, "I still have to leave."

He then gave me a kiss before getting off me and I just lay there watching him as he snapped on his face-mask.

"We'll have as much _fun_ as you want when I come back." Optimus told me as he turned around, "And I should be back within two weeks at the most."

"Until then, I'll TRY to be good." I said as I stood up, "And I'll also be pining for your company."

"If we could, we'd talk every night by our mental bond." Optimus said, making me look at him in surprise again, "But unfortunately, I don't think even THAT can't go over the distance where I'll be going."

I thought about it for a moment and then just shrugged at him.

"We can still try." I told him as I walked over and hugged him, "I'll come with you and watch you take off."

"Fine with me." Optimus replied and we walked out the door together.

As we walked down, we were greeted by Autobots and the Dinobots even said hi as they walked past us, probably heading towards the ship themselves. I was a little tense on the way to the ship because I thought for sure that somone would give me grief about what happened and as I arrived with Optimus, I was amazed that no one had even given me a dirty look.

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked as I was looking around in confusion.

"I thought for sure that SOMEBODY would be giving me grief right about now." I said and then suddenly I found myself in a headlock, _*Why does this seem familiar?*_

"What's kicking, Domy?" I heard Jazz ask as I was suddenly given a light noogie, much to my relief.

"I'm just here to see Optimus off." I replied as I started to struggle, "Leggo Jazz!"

"No!" Jazz replied as he started giving me a harder noogie.

I was about to groan and suddenly grinned evilly instead as I remembered Blackjacket telling me about one of Jazz's weakness that his friends the Twin Terrors Sunstreaker and Sunswipe had found out sometime ago and so I began to tickle his sides as fast as my fingers could move.

"Wha...........hey!" Jazz protested as he tried to squirm away from my fingers while trying to hold me at the same time.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I replied as I started to tickle faster.

"That ain't fair! C'mon little lady, stop it!" Jazz said and he finally just let me go while running off.

"Oh no you don't!" I cackled as I straightened up and started to chase him, but I was stopped by Optimus's arm which was suddenly in my way, "Awwww......hubby! I was going to get him back!"

Optimus raised an eye-ridge as I called him 'hubby', but he pulled me into a tight hug and then I realized that he was about to leave.

"Take care up there, will ya?" I asked as I hugged him back as tight as I could.

"I will. You behave down here." Optimus replied as he kissed my head.

"No promises." I murmured as I laid my cheek on his chest and listened to his spark, "I love you."

"I love you too." Optimus replied as he then took off his mask and gave me a long kiss before he pulled away to walk to the ship.

I stood where I was and watching my husband enter the ship by means of a ramp while he had several others trailing behind him, all holding a box or exquipment of some kind as they followed their leader into the ship.

_*The Autobot leader, my husband.* _I thought with some awe building up as I thought of how incredibly fortunate I was to have Optimus, _*How many girls can actually say that they have somebody like Optimus as a spouse?*_

_*And how many guys can say that they have a wonderful fembot like Domino for a wife?* _I heard Optimus ask me and I looked up to see him with his mask on and looking at me from the ship's door as it was closing.

I blushed as I smiled and waved at him as it was closing and Optimus waved before it closed completely, hiding him from sight and my spark ached as I started to miss him already.

_*Don't be sad, Domy.* _Optimus said mentally as the ship's engines started and I started to back away, knowing the heat would get intense very soon, *_I'll be back before you know it.*_

_*Says you, hubby.* _I replied playfully as the ship started to rise for take-off and I had to back up more before I just decided to turn around and run out of there to a safer distance.

_*See you later, BEHAVE.* _Optimus told me sternly as I turned around and watched from the distance.

_*For your sake, no one else's.* _I replied honestly as the ship flew off and at the speed it was going, I knew it was going to be gone soon and therefore, didn't even attempt to run outside or run to the bridge that overlooked the opening that the ship had just flew through.

I let out a sigh as my lovesick spark ached at the absence of Optimus Prime and to make matters worse, I remembered I had to go the brig..............for a week.

"Joy." I muttered to myself as I turned around to leave, only to see Ratchet coming my way, "Oh slag."

I just stood there as Ratchet came up, looking somewhat irritated and Ratchet in any sort of bad mood can be hazardous to your health, especially when you're aware of his dangerous habit of throwing things when he was mad.

"Domino, it's time to go the brig NOW." Ratchet told me, glaring at me as he came closer and stopped, "What are you doing here anyway?"

I don't know why, but he didn't scare me as he did the day before, and maybe it was because I knew he had no right to be ordering or being angry with me around like he was doing.

"If you MUST know Ratchet, and I emphasize MUST." I replied hotly, giving him a death glare of my own as my arms crossed themselves in front of my chest, "I was seeing my Life-Mate Optimus off, and considering that I won't see him for the next couple of weeks, I believe that I had the right to, DESPITE what you may think."

Ratchet seemed a little taken back by my sudden change in character while his optics softened and he suddenly stared seemingly at me, his head slightly cocked to the side while his optics were wide.

"What?" I asked as I was confused to what Ratchet was doing and then was grabbed from behind by two pairs of arms.

"SAVE DOMY!" I heard three male voices yell and I yelped as I was suddenly picked up and carried away!

"SUNSTREAKER! SUNSWIPE! BLACKJACKET! GET BACK HERE WITH DOMINO!" I heard Ratchet roar as he chased us and I stared at my 'rescuers' as they ran away while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were carrying me in the 'two person seat carry' style at the same time!

"What are you guys DOING?!" I asked incredibly as they ran with me and following Blackjacket through Autobot City, where they managed to lose Ratchet while other transformers stared as they ran past with me in their arms, "And where the heck are we going?!"

"We're rescuing you! The brig is no fun for a lady!" Sideswipe said, and I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah and we're taking you to the woods to act out a Monty Python scene with us!" Sunstreaker added and then gave me a goofy grin as he added, "Queen Domino."

_*Oh Lord in heaven, please save me from these crazy guys!*_ I thought as my optics turned towards the sky as they continued to run.

"Yeah, plus we decided to get in trouble too!" Blackjacket added as we were suddenly outside, "That way we can hang out in the brig with you!"

I was touched (though somewhat strangely) to know that these guys would do something like that for me.

"AWWWWW! You guys are so sweet!" I said as they ran towards the woods, "What did I ever do to make get friends like you?"

They didn't answer me until we were safely in the woods, where they finally set me down and I found myself staring face-to-face with the Twin Terrors.

"You made Optimus happy again." Both of them told me, both sounding sincere, and they pulled away, walking with Blackjacket ahead on a path.

_*Well, I feel appreciated.* _I thought to myself as a warm feeling grew in my spark.

"C'mon Domy!" Blackjacket called and I looked up to see them a little aways ahead, all looking back at me.

"COMING!" I yelled, running to catch up.

I followed them deeper and deeper into the woods, all the while wondering where these guys were taking me to act out the scene of Monty Python that they had mentioned when they 'rescued' me. The twins just talked to each other and I couldn't help but think that Blackjacket was somewhat more happy than I had ever seen him. His walk had more spring and he was slightly swaying from side to side as if he was listening to a song that no one but himself could hear. I was confused to his behavior, but decided to ask him later in case it would embarrass him in front of his friends in some way (you know how guys are) and I jumped as both twins suddenly whirled around.

"Ready Domy?" They both asked at the same time and I just nodded.

A rustling from nearby caught my attention and I looked to see two transformers come out of the trees, both actually dressed like the Knights of Ni. I couldn't regconize them worth a darn because of the costumes, but I think that was the point.

"Wow." I said, staring at the two of them, "Nice costumes guys. You look exactly like the Knights of Ni!"

"That's what we were going for!" Sunstreaker said smugly and he suddenly pulled some things from behind a nearby tree and handed them to me, "Here, put these on."

"Well wait, how many Autobots are out here?" I asked as Sunstreaker walked off.

"As many as we need." He replied as he went and fetched some more things that they had hidden.

_*Oh my Lord!* _I thought to myself, _*They're going to film this, aren't they!* _

I looked down at the crown, robe, and sword that Sunstreaker had just handed me and I looked at the twins.

"Where did you guys get this stuff?" I asked as I watched them give Blackjacket a costume as well.

"Oh we just borrowed some of Wheeljack's equipment for a little while at a time." Sideswipe told me as he helped Blackjacket with his blue and white robe, which made me regconize it as Sir Bedevere's outfit.

_*Borrowed? More like stole it and then put it back so he wouldn't notice!* _I thought, thinking back to all the stories I had heard about these two.

"C'mon Domy! Put your costume on!" Blackjacket said to me as he put on his helmet.

"Putting it on." I replied as I slid on the robe.

After I put the white and gold robe in place and tied it on, I strapped the sword to my belt, making sure that it was secure. Then I picked up the gold-colored crown and set it on my head carefully, but it slid on and sat on my helmet perfectly.

_*I don't even want to know how those two nutcases got my measurements!* _I thought to myself, knowing full well that they couldn't have just guessed and got lucky.

So there we were, Queen Domino and Sir Blackjacket, followed by two transformers dressed up as our manservents while clapping two wooden bowls together and we were 'riding' through the darkest parts of the woods where Sunstreaker had told us to go. I didn't need to act being creeped out, because it was really dark, like nighttime had just came and took over morning. There was also a little fog in the area, which I thought somewhat unusual because the ground was dry and it hadn't rained for a while.

I suddenly heard a twig snap and I turned my head in time to see someone walking away, but the fog covered him and I couldn't tell who it was. He disappeared and we continued on, only to hear another twig snap and both of us saw another person, this one clearer. I was relieved to see that it was only our fellow actor/transformers playing along and then from that point I had to act creeped out. We were suddenly surrounded by snapping twigs and we saw many transformers in the woods around us.

I was looking around at all of them and suddenly, there was something strange in front of me and I looked WAY up to the face of Sunstreaker, who had actually put the helmet on and even a fake beard! I could tell by the red feet underneathe the robe that it was Sideswipe's shoulders he was sitting on and I felt sorry for his poor brother.

"NI!" Sunstreaker suddenly said loudly enough to hurt my audio-sensors.

The other 'Knights of Ni' came up and started saying "Ni" as well and I had to bite my tongue in order to keep myself from laughing and ruining the scene.

"Who are you?" I asked Sunstreaker in my best King Arthur voice.

"We are the Knights who say.........Ni!" Sunstreaker replied in a high squeaky voice that really tickled my funny bone and I almost had to put my hand up to my mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, not the Knights who say Ni!" I said in mock horror, looking at Blackjacket who was also trying not to laugh.

"The same!" Sunstreaker squeaked, and wobbled a little from where he was sitting on Sideswipe's shoulders.

"Who are thee?" Blackjacket asked, his voice sounding almost like he had a cold or something and his nose was stuffed up.

"We are the keepers of the sacred words: Ni, Peng, and Neeeeeeeeeeeeee-wom!" Sunstreaker replied, several of the "Knight of Ni" repeating Nee-wom in the background.

"Those who hear them seldom live to tell the tale!" I said in a creeped out tone to Blackjacket.

"The Knight of Ni......deeeeeemand a sacriface!" Sunstreaker told us, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Knight of Ni, we are but simple travelers who seek the enchanter who lives beyond these woods." I said in a humble manner.

Sunstreaker made this slightly ticked off expression on his face that nearly got me laughing.

"NI!" He yelled and the others joined him while Blackjacket and I acted like we were suffering, "Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!"

Blackjacket and I were almost to our knees in 'pain' when Sunstreaker made a gesture that stopped the 'Knights of Ni' from saying Ni anymore. Blackjacket and I got up slowly as Sunstreaker turned to us again.

"We will say Ni again to you...........if you do not appease us." Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms in front of his chest again.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, acting fearful of them.

"We want.................a SHUBBERY!" Sunstreaker said and suddenly dramatic music came from somewhere as Blackjacket and I mock-cringed before acting as though I had just realized something.

"A what?" I asked mock-disbelievingly while giving Sunstreaker a odd look.

"NI!" Sunstreaker said again, the other joining in again, "Ni! Ni!"

"Please! Please.........no more!" I begged and they stopped saying Ni, "We will find you a shubbery!"

"You must return here with a shubbery." Sunstreaker said, looking somewhat pleased, "Or else you will never pass through this wood...........alive!"

The oddball face he made while pausing before saying 'alive' got a small giggle out of me, and Blackjacket nudged me slightly in the side.

"Oh Knights of Ni, you are just and fair, and we will return here with the shubbery." I said in a assuring tone while Sunstreaker looked kind of smug, probably because of his usual vanity.

"One that looks nice!" Sunstreaker told me, sounding like a fussy gardener or something of the sort.

"Of course." I said, nodding.

"And not too expensive!" Sunstreaker added, another goofball look on his face.

"Yes!" I replied, my sides hurting very much from keeping my laughter in.

"Noooooooooow.............go!" Sunstreaker said dramatically, pointing us into a direction.

"Annnnnnnnnd cut!" I heard someone say before I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

I was on the ground and rolling back and forth on my back while Blackjacket managed to keep standing, but somewhat unstably as Sunstreaker got off his twin's shoulders.

"That was great you guys!" I heard someone say and I managed to look over and see Bumblebee coming out of the woods with a video camera in his hands.

*_I knew it! I knew it! I bloody knew it!* _My mind howled as I went into another round of laughter.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice yell and I looked to the path to see Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, and several others coming up from the path we had just came from.

And Ratchet looked pretty ticked off, if I might add.

"RUN AWAY!" I yelled in King Arthur style, getting to my feet and taking off.

"RUN AWAY!" The others including Blackjacket, Sunstreaker and Sideswiped answered, all of us running through the woods.

All of us ran away from a raging Ratchet and his search party through the woods til we got out from the other side and then after we hid all our costumes, we transformed and went the long way back to Autobot City. As all of us drove on the road, Blackjacket drove by my side while the others went ahead of us.

"Hey..........Domy?" Blackjacket suddenly said.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment and I just waited patiently while we drove down the road.

"I've got something to tell you." Blackjacket said, sounding quiet but happy.

"What's that?" I asked, thinking that he just had a good day and was going to tell me about it.

"Arcee and I..........." Blackjacket started.

I waited for more, but he didn't say anything else and I was being to feel concerned. Had Arcee rejected my buddy?

"Arcee and you...." I said, trying to get him going again.

Blackjacket was silent once more and I was about to assume that Arcee had rejected him when he spoke again.

"We're bonded." Blackjacket told me happily.

I was shocked during that moment, but that passed and I was extremely excited as I squealed in joy.

"Alright Blackjacket, way to go buddy!" I praised him.

On the way back to Autobot City, Blackjacket told me that Arcee had followed him and asked him if it was true, if what I said about him was true.

**The Story from Blackjacket's POV......**

"Blackjacket! Blackjacket wait...." I heard Arcee as she followed me and my spark throbbed in pain from Domino's betrayal of my feelings for the beautiful Autobot that was behind me and I tried to just ignore her, walking away.

But no matter where I turned or how fast I seemed to go, she was always one step behind me, trying to stop me with words or one of her hands on my shoulder, which I tried to shrug off as my useless attempt to ignore her continued.

Finally I made it into my chamber, but Arcee was still right behind me as I tried to shut the door.

"Please Blackjacket, I just want to know if what Domino said is true." Arcee pleaded and I turned away from her as I shut off my optics in pain, thinking she would give me a gentle rejection that I would never want, "Are you in love with me?"

I just stood there with clenched fists and said nothing, my optics refused to activate and look at her or anything that was in the room while she put her hand on my shoulder once more.

"Please.....tell me." Arcee begged softly and I pulled away from her touch.

I didn't want to treat her like that, but I was just so afraid of what she might say to me and I couldn't bare the thought of Arcee rejecting me when I loved her so much.

I wasn't even sure when I had or how I had fallen so hard for Arcee, it was like I woke up one day and I found that I loved her more than life itself, despite the fact that she was older than me by far. I had been a punk when I was human and for a while, I had been pretty nasty because I had hated the world until I had met Daniel and the Autobots, who showed me that the world wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. I might have changed my ways, but I still had the dark nature that I had created in order to protect myself and I even scared Sunsteaker with that dark nature when I fought Decepticons by his side once. He jokingly told me to remind him never to tick me off, but I could tell he was a little afraid of me, and for some reason, that hurt me.

Because of that dark nature, I knew I didn't deserve Arcee, who was as pure and kind as she was beautiful to me, and I knew how Domino had felt when she thought she couldn't have Optimus, but I knew for certain that I couldn't have Arcee.

I suddenly heard her go past me and I activated my optics to see her going towards my computer, which was on screen-saver at the moment. I was confused to what she was doing until I saw the note I had left, saying "Put new pictures of Arcee on shrine", and my spark leapt into my throat as I found I couldn't move, let alone stop her as she got rid of the screen-saver, free to see her shrine which I had stupidly left on.

As she looked at the pictures of her and the attempted poems I had written, I could see her beautiful face reflected in the screen of my computer and what I saw made me able to move.

She was touched, so much that she was crying pink energon tears while smiling, and I found myself going to her side.

"I've been in love with you for a long time." I told her as I went to her side and looked down at her, but she seemed to be hypnotized by the screen, "I've never had the courage to tell you........because well........."

I didn't know what to tell her by this point, because there was many reasons why I hadn't told her, and it was mostly because of my many flaws. And I was so much younger than her, why would she love a guy that was practically a baby compared to her?

Arcee suddenly turned towards me and hugged me, making my optics go wide before I held her back, as tight but as carefully as possible as her touch took away my pain. I couldn't believe that I was holding her like this, but I just tightened my grip and shut off my optics, not wanting to ever end as I would surely lose her when the embrace ended.

"Blackjacket....." I heard Arcee murmur.

"Yes.....Arcee?" I whispered back.

"I was in love before." Arcee told me and I activated my optics in shock, feeling some of the pain come back but there was no need for it, "He said that he didn't love me in return, and he told me that he never would."

She started to cry, but I wouldn't let her as I made her look into my optics.

"Whoever hurt you before was a complete fool." I told her with all my spark, "You're beautiful, you're kind and you made me fall in love with you the moment we met. He had no right to hurt you and if I ever find out who this was, I'm gonna........."

Arcee then suddenly reached up and grabbed the back of my head, making me look at her in surprise before being shocked as she pulled my face down to hers, pressing those lovely rose-colored lips to mine. My hands found life of their own as they held Arcee closer to me, and I kissed her back hard as I nearly crushed her against me. My spark was leaping in pure joy as we pulled away from each other and I was panting slightly as I stared down at Arcee, who was smiling up at me.

"I love you." I told her, being honest to the core.

"I love you too, Blackjacket." Arcee told me and we kissed again as we were bonded.

**End Story.....**

I couldn't help but squeal again in pure joy as I heard Blackjacket tell me about them kissing, and luckily, nobody else but Blackjacket heard me as we went home.

As we pulled into Autobot City and both of us transformed, Arcee came up to Blackjacket and hugged him tight, while I just grinned at the couple as they shared a small kiss and then I went to the brig like I had been supposed to in the first place, figuring that I would get started on my punishment and get it over with as fast as possible.

Jazz told me later that when Ratchet came back with his search party, he had been beside himself with anger while throwing anything that came into reach and he had been surprised when Bumblebee told him that I had went to the brig willingly. I was soon joined by Blackjacket, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe because they had run away with me. We worked together while telling each other jokes, stories, and just recited Monty Python lines once in a while.

It was there when the Twin Terrors asked me if I wanted to complete the Knights of Ni film that they had started by adding the old woman along with the Knights of Ni with the shubbery and I agreed, saying that I was looking forward to it.

We couldn't do that for a while because of our week in the brig and so after the week finally ended, I found myself going for a drive in the nearby town after asking permission from Ultra Magnus, who was in charge while Optimus was gone.

So there I was, just enjoying myself while driving around and looking at all the stores, dance-clubs, video-games places, and so much more. You're not going to believe this, but I nearly got hijacked while I was waiting for the red light to go green. I was just sitting there and suddenly I felt someone run into me, once I ignored it, but when they did it again, I knew from past high-school lessons they were trying to get someone to come out to check the damage so they could hijack me. I opened my door, acting like someone was about to come out to check the damage and as I could hear them running up, I slammed my door shut and sped off, leaving some very confused dummies in the dust.

I was still laughing about the hijacker-wannabes when I found her on the side of the road.

She was sitting on the curb, dressed in a red evening dress, both high-heels were filthy and she was hunched over crying and her dark wavy brown hair was over her face, but it didn't matter, I could have recgonized her anywhere because of our time spent together as friends.

It was my friend Debra Hilde, we had been friends ever since we had met in preschool, and we stuck together through thick and thin in high school. Sometime after we graduated, she met a man named Robert Phee who was a lawyer in the local courthouse. She introduced me to him, and I have to say, I didn't like the sight of him of him one little bit, the way he looked at Debra as she was talking to him, watched her walk around, and I swear I caught him looking at my chest. They dated for two years, despite the fact that I tried to convince her that I could tell Robert was not the guy she wanted to be with and I nearly burst into tears when she excitingly told me over the phone that Robert had proposed to her. They married a year later, and Debra's reception was the last time I saw her for a long time. Debra then told me coldly that they were moving away, that Robert didn't want her to see me anymore because I had butted in too much, that I was clingy, and I was bawling the next day in bed as they went on the honeymoon that would also take them to their new home, somewhere far away.

That had been almost ten years ago, if I was recalling correctly.

I had never thought that I would ever see her again and my spark was jumping in joy to see my friend, but it started to ache once I saw what kind of position she was in as I pulled to the side.

"Debra?" I said quietly, but she didn't look up at my voice, just continued to cry and moan something over and over again.

I transformed and looked down at her as she just sat there, looking so helpless like a small babe at my feet. I then sighed as I knew I was probably going to break some rule, but I reached down and carefully picked her up, somehow managing to put her inside while I transformed again. Debra didn't even seem to notice, she was so much in grief and as she lay on my seats, I could finally hear what she was saying.

"Robert, Robert why?" She cried and I tried to ignore it as I concentrated on getting her back to Autobot City.

Debra just laid there and moaned about Robert while I drove and as I arrived, I met my buddy Jazz in the doorway.

"What's kicking, Domy?" Jazz greeted me as I pulled up through the entrance.

"Jazz, you're just in time." I told me and he just stood there looking surprised as I opened my door, "Can you get Debra out? She's kinda out of it."

Jazz's expression went from surprised to confused, but he went to my side and carefully reached in and lifted Debra out, who just lay on his large black hands like she had done on the way.

"What's the matter with her? Is she sick?" Jazz asked me as he looked her over as she laid there like a rag doll in his palms.

"She's in grief." Was all I said in reply as I transformed and carefully took Debra from Jazz before starting to walk to Optimus' and my chamber.

I wasn't walking long before I suddenly realized that I had a stalker, and I turned around, thinking that it was Jazz and that he wanted to ask more about Debra, but instead, I found that it was Hot Rod instead.

"Hey Domy, who's she?" Hot Rod asked, coming closer and looking down at Debra.

"Her name's Debra, and she's had a rough night, excuse us." I replied and tried to turn around, but Hot Rod took me by the wrists and held me there while he continued to stare at Debra.

I was glaring at him but tried to wait patiently while he examined her with his sky-blue optics, even brought his face closer and I nearly kicked him because I was afraid that Debra would look up and scream at the sight of a huge male robot face above her. She might have tried to get away from him and then fall out of my hands. My spark leaped into my throat as Hot Rod used one of his fingers to gently push her hair aside so he could see her face, but Debra didn't even notice or care as she continued to sob.

"She's beautiful." I finally heard him say softly and I finally lost my patience.

"She's had enough trouble from one guy already!" I snapped and pulled my wrists away from his grasp as he looked at me in surprise, "She doesn't need another one fawning over her like what you're doing!"

I then turned around and walked off, feeling Hot Rod watch after me, probably hurt from me snapping at him. I made a mental note to apologize and maybe introduce Debra properly to him as I entered the chamber at last.

I walked to the bed and slowly sat down while cradling Debra carefully in both of my hands, looking down I found that she had passed out from crying.

"Oh sweetie." I said, carefully taking one of my hands from under her and using it to grab a pillow, "What did he do to you?"

Settling my pillow in my lap, I carefully placed Debra onto it, and held the pillow as I stood up, looking for a good place to leave Debra to rest. I finally chose the bed itself because I was afraid that if I put her on the floor, someone would step on her by accident, and everything else she might fall off if she chose to roll over. That choice being made, I set it carefully in the middle and I was about to leave to tell Ultra Magnus about Debra, but I suddenly thought that I should take off her shoes and cover her with something to make her more comfortable.

Taking off Debra's shoes to me was almost like taking shoes off a Barbie doll except you had to be a lot more careful, and then decided to cover her with a white transformer-sized hankerchief that I had found in the nightstand next to the bed. I was finally satisfied with her sleeping condition and I wrote a note to put next to her, saying that I would be back soon, signed Laura Bow instead of Domino because I knew she didn't know my Autobot name or what had happened to me.

Yet anyway.

As I walked out of our chamber, I was suddenly face-to-face with Wheeljack who was just standing there in front of my door, one fist raised like he had been about to knock. He blinked at me before he let his fist fall to his side.

"Um........hi?" I said, staring at him while wondering what he was doing here.

"Is it true that you have a human in there?" Wheeljack asked, trying to look around me into the darkness.

"Yes, and I'm about to tell Ultra Magnus, why?" I asked, and I then saw the gleam in his optic.

The kind of gleam that let you know a mad scientist like Wheeljack has something brilliant up their metallic sleeve.

"You've got something to show me, don't you?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Wheeljack told me and I could tell he felt this invention of his was a real breakthrough, "Come with me, Hot Rod already told Ultra Magnus about the woman you've got with you and how protective you seem to be with her."

_*If only you knew, Wheeljack.* _I thought as I followed him, _*Another mental note, thank Hot Rod for informing Ultra Magnus for me.*_

As we entered his lab, I was suddenly surrounded by the Dinobots.

"Domy! Domy! Wait till you see what Wheeljack made!" Slag said to me excitedly.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Domy will be surprised!" Slash said, almost jumping up and down in glee.

"Will I be surprised?" I asked, grinning at how excited the Dinobots were about Wheeljack's new invention, "Will you show me then?"

"Yes! Me Grimlock say show Domy, Dinobots!" Grimlock said to his comrades, and as I leaned against the wall to watch them, they all looked back at me as they suddenly started to shrink.

My jaw hung open as my head followed them as they shrunk down to human size and looked up at me as my brain tried to come up with something intelligent.

"Wha....wha.....WOW!" Was all I could say as I stared down at them.

"I tell Domy she would be surprised!" Slash said somewhat proudly.

Wheeljack then came up as the Dinobots grew again and I looked at him in amazement.

"This is so cool, Wheeljack, how did you come up with it?" I asked him, wanting to know every detail.

"I managed." Was all he said in reply and I pouted at him.

"C'mon Wheeljack, you know I wanna know more than that." I told him in a stern tone, but I could feel a grin on my face.

"It's complicated." Wheeljack told me, holding up something in his hand and I looked at the device he had, "Wanna have that kind of skill? Do you want to be able to be human-sized?"

I was speechless for a moment while I thought of all the possiblities I could do with being human-sized again and how I could probably talk to Debra without scaring her with my Autobot size.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" I told him excitedly and he chuckled.

"Okay, hold still." He told me, and I tried, but I kept wiggling in anctipation, "I said hold still!"

"I am holding still!" I said to him, actually holding still as I argued and that's when he turned on the device, which only lasted for an instant and I stared at him as he turned away, putting the device into a case, "That's it?"

"That's it." Wheeljack confirmed as he put the device in a case, "I was going to keep a secret from everyone until tomorrow when I announced it, but when you arrived with your friend, I decided it would be best if you were able to talk to her at her size."

"That's kinda what I had in mind." I admitted and I gave him a hug, making the modest mad scientist blush, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Domy." Wheeljack replied as he pulled away from me, "You can go now, and remember, all you have to do to activate your shrinking ability is think about it. I already downloaded the information into your data log."

I gave him a grin as another thank-you before I turned and walked out of the lab, waving goodbye to the Dinobots as I went.

As I went back to Optimus' and my chamber, I hurried because I had no idea if Debra had woken up or not and I didn't want her to get scared in a strange place. Who knew what she might do in her situation?

When I got to the chamber finally, I was in for a shock. Hot Rod was already in there on his knees beside the bed, and he was staring at Debra like he was smitten. At first I was angry with him because he had entered without permission, but then I noticed that look on his face and then I couldn't help but think it cute that Hot Rod obviously had a crush on my human friend.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and Hot Rod looked up at me, a purple blush growing on his cheeks at the sight of me in the door looking at him with my arms crossed in front of my chest. His exact expression said to me, "Please don't kill me!"

"May I ask...........what you're doing?" I asked, raising an eye ridge at him.

"I........um........I was just........." Hot Rod started, either at loss for an excuse or something to say that would not make me angry and kick him out, which I planned to do.

"Out." Was all I said, stepping aside and pointing out the door.

Hot Rod stole another look at Debra before he got to his feet and hurried out the door, acting like I was going to hit him or something if he didn't move fast enough. I held in a laugh until he was out and I had shut the door, then I started to giggle at how silly yet very cute Hot Rod was being. I shook my head still giggling as I headed to the bed to check on Debra.

She was still out, and she was twitching like she was having a nightmare or something of the sort. I stopped giggling as I looked down at her in pity and I slowly reached a hand over her, using my first finger to gently stroke her back in the most soothing way that I could. She seemed to calm at my touch and soon she slipped into a deeper slumber as I pulled my hand away and used that hand to grab the note I had left. I walked to a trashcan while crumbling the note with one hand and I threw it in before turning my attention to another situation.

I was trying to decide what I was going to do to sleep that night, either to move Debra to where my pillow had originally been or just sleep on the floor and then I remembered what Wheeljack had given me earlier.

_*I'll just shrink to human size and sleep on Optimus' pillow.* _I thought and then rolled my optics at myself, _*DUH!*_

I then took the only other handkerchief from the nightstand and laid that beside me as I then carefully sat at the head of the bed so that I wouldn't jostle Debra out of sleep. Making sure that I didn't disturb her, I then thought about being human-sized like Wheeljack had told me and even though I expected it, I couldn't help but be surprised as I shrank, the whole chamber just growing in front of my optics! I couldn't help but sit there stunned for a moment as I was human-sized again with my legs hanging over the side of the bed, for the first time ever since I had been made into a transformer and I couldn't believe this, I felt like I was human once again by some kind of magic spell.

I shook my head at my own nonsense and then I turned around as I pulled my legs up. I grabbed the edge of the handkerchief and dragged it after me as I crawled to Optimus' pillow. I stood up only after I had reached it and I started to climb onto it. It was slightly difficult, considering that it was squishy and bigger than a couch to me now, but I finally managed and I settled into its comfy middle, pulling the handkerchief over me like a light blanket.

_*This is sooooooo comfy!* _I thought to myself as I crossed my arms behind my head and laid on my back, _*I should tell Optimus about this kind of luxury when he gets back.*_

I brought my arms from behind my head and I brought my arms forward as I opened my compartment on my right arm, looking for my set of headphones.

Almost every transformer in Autobot City has a compartment of some kind, mostly on the arms for easy reach or something of the sort, and a transformer named Pipes had given me my headphones. Pipes is one of the few Autobots that's really into human technology, and this guy actually has a collection of human electronics in one part of Autobot City that wasn't used until he got there. I've been there more than once and he's got almost every kind of electronic that you've ever heard of. He made a few copies of radio headphones that were advanced in his own design and he gave me one of them for no reason at all. When I asked him why, he just shrugged at me and went back to picking at something that he had on his worktable. Pipes can be somewhat strange, but I think that he's just a sweetie.

The headphones Pipes gave me can bring up any radio station from around the world and I've actually picked up a phone conversation one night with those things. It was a couple of teenage girls talking about the boys they had a crush on, their favorite colors of nail polish, what they did at the mall, and what they were going to do for prom when it came. It would have been fairly interesting if the girls didn't say "Like," with every single sentance that came out of their mouths, that kind of thing drives me CRAZY!

I put on my headphones and then I spent the next twenty minutes looking for a song to put me to sleep. I was about to fall asleep from boredom until I found this song that reminded me of how I felt about Optimus Prime.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams..._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive..._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last..._

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause evertime we touch, I feel this static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go..._

_Want you in my life._

*_Oh man, now am I supposed to get to sleep?* _I complained playfully in my mind as my head and foot tapped in time to the music, _*This song rocks!*_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry..._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall,_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last..._

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go..._

_Want you in my life._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last..._

_Need you by my side._

As the song ended in my ears, I slid the headphones off, wondering if I could talk to Optimus over our bond even though he was probably at Cybertron by now.

_*Optimus? Can you hear me?* _I asked, sitting up as I put all of my focus into trying to contact Optimus, _*It's me, Domino! If you can hear me, please answer!*_

I waited for a short time, listening as hard as I could, but I couldn't hear anything, and I sat there, disappointed and feeling lonely.

_*If this is how I feel right now, it's only going to get worse during these loooong two weeks.* _I thought to myself as I lay back down and curled up while lying on my side while loneliness started to kick in.

I was about to fall asleep when I finally felt something.......something amazing. It just came out of nowhere and I opened my optics as wide as I could when I felt something enter my spark and made it pulse so fast that I had to sit up in order to endure it. I can't describe all of what I felt, but I felt hot, cold, pleasure, and the wonderful knowing that I was wanted by someone at the same time while I heard this in my head.

_*Goodnight Domino, I love you.* _I heard Optimus in my head as the feeling that I now knew he had sent pulsed through me and it slowly went away as I sat there, just plain stunned at what had just happened.

"Woooooooow." I said slowly and quietly, a smile coming onto my face while wondering, _*How did he DO that?*_

**The next morning.....**

The first thing I did after my optics were activated was smile at the thought of the amazing feeling that Optimus had sent me last night and I nearly sighed in complete contentment before I remembered Debra. I looked over to where she was and saw that she was awake, sitting up on the pillow where I had put her. I sat up slowly, not wanting to scare her if I moved too fast, and I watched her as she looked around, seemingly in shock.

"Morning." I said in my softest and friendliest tone, making her look at me.

Debra took one look at me after I spoke and gasped, standing up on the pillow, only to stumble down again because the squishy thing refused to be stable under her feet. I blinked as she fell down and I sighed, knowing I had my work cut out for me when it came to regaining the trust that we had a long time ago.

"Debra.......Calm down." I told her as she sat up again.

She looked at me in fear which quickly turned to realization and confusion as she stared at me with her brown eyes.

"How...........I mean.........." Debra started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"We knew each other a long time ago." I told her and she started to argue until I added, "You knew me as Laura Bow."

The disbelief on her face told me that convincing her would not be easy and I began to tell her about what we used to do in high school, including pranks we had played on the snobbish cheerleaders, and I also made a risk by telling her the times I had begged her not to be with Robert anymore.

By the time I was finished, Debra had this look of absolute shock and I slid down from Optimus' pillow, landing on my feet nimbly and sat down while preparing to grow to Autobot size again. I figured by now Wheeljack had updated at least half the population with this ability to grow big or small that day.

I thought about being Autobot sized again and I grew quickly while keeping an eye on Debra, who was even paler as she watched me grow, one of my legs dangling over the side of the bed now.

"I know this is kind of scary." I told her as I was now at normal Autobot size, "But it's not bad, in fact you may have fun while you're getting used to it.....I did."

"Are they going to turn me into a robot?" Debra asked, almost squeaking as she looked up at me.

I was confused for a moment to why she thought that we were going to turn her into an Autobot and then I nearly slapped myself in the forehead as I realized that she didn't know what had happened to me.

"No Deb, no one's going to turn you into a robot." I told her assuringly and she let out a sigh of relief, her hand going to her heart, "But in my case, there really wasn't much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" Debra asked me and I was all too happy to tell her all about it.

I then told her everything about my ex, how I had escaped him, and how I had escaped to the small town. Debra's face was full of pity as I told her about when I was running from my ex and then her face turned into disgust as I told her that my ex was stepped on by Megatron. The pity turned to fear and she let out a gasp as I told her about how I had been picked up and nearly crushed to death by Megatron. It turned to nearly disbelief once more as I continued with my tale, telling about the part where I had woken up with a new body and met the Transformers for the first time in Autobot City, a place I had called home for nearly a year then.

"Are you really happy here, Laura?" Debra asked me as I finished, purposely leaving out the part about Optimus and I being bonded, not wanting her to be any more depressed than what she already might have been.

"Yeah, I'm happier than I've been for a long time, Debra." I replied honestly, relaxing a little bit against the headboard (if you can it that) of the bed.

Debra didn't say anything after I replied, just hung her head and stared at the pillow she was sitting on, and I couldn't help but feel pity as I looked at her, wondering what kind of emotional challenge she had gone through before I had found her. I then found myself staring at her dress, and realized that a change of clothes might help her mood even the slightest bit. That dress she was wearing was pretty, but it didn't look as though it was made for comfort.

"Listen," I said as I got off the bed slowly and carefully, Debra looking up at me as I spoke, "I'm going to go and see if I can't find any clothes for you to change into. That dress doesn't look like it's comfortable."

Debra then hung her head again, staring at the pillow once more.

"It wasn't last night either." Debra replied, so quiet that I barely heard her.

_*What happened to you?* _I wondered as I started to leave, "I'll be right back."

As I walked out the door, I suddenly thought of Hot Rod and then whipped back around, nearly falling while tripping over my own feet. Debra looked strangely at me as I poked my head back into the door and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I grinned at her.

"Um.....listen." I said as I tapped my fingers against the frame of the door, "If another robot, mainly a red, yellow flame-painted one comes in, don't get alarmed, that's just Hot Rod. He's a friend of mine."

"O.........k." Debra said, blinking in confusion as I left.

As I walked, I wondered who would have clothes that would fit my friend and I ended tracking down and asking Spike for advice before going to Red Alert to get a list of names of the women that were living in Autobot City. I had a little trouble getting Red Alert to give me a list, the guy was so paranoid, but I managed to get it from him in the end and I managed to find a couple of women that would probably help me, as I had heard both made a hobby of making their own clothes.

I went to the first woman who was named Barb Wilson to ask for clothes and instead, she gave me her sincerest apologies because she had sent all of her old clothes to Salvation Army. I told her thanks anyway, and I went to the second woman named Goldie Lole, who gave me all I needed and much more.

I had a couple of bags of clothes dangling from my fingers as I walked back to Optimus' and my chamber, Goldie had been generous enough to donate at least ten nice hand-made outfits for Debra. I had offered to do something for her in return, but she wouldn't hear of it, saying that it was only fair to help an Autobot since they had always helped her.

I found myself wondering if Hot Rod was paying Debra a visit, but as I entered and looked around, I didn't see any sign of him. I can't say that I wasn't surprised that he wasn't there, after he had been so persistent to see Debra the night before, and I had thought for sure that he would try to see her while I had been getting clothes.

"What are you looking for, Laura?" Debra asked and I looked at her in time to see her quickly wipe fresh tears from her face, but I decided not to say anything about it, yet.

"I'm surprised that Hot Rod didn't come in here, that's all." I told her as I walked over and put the bags next to her, "He was curious about you last night and he was pretty persistent in order to see you."

Debra somehow looked both amused and disturbed at the same time as I told her this and I shrugged at her, showing that I had no idea why he was doing that. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't about to tell her what I believed about Hot Rod, because she had already been through so much with just one guy already and I was unwilling to reopen healing wounds.

"I'll stand out in the hall and let you get dressed," I told her as I settled the two bags next to her, "Yell when you're decent and then I'll take you to get breakfast."

"Thanks Laura....." She told me and I turned around to leave, but she added, "You're a good friend even though I don't deserve one."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned back around.

Her head was down for a moment before she looked back up at me, her eyes full of tears.

"Because of the way I treated you....." Debra said to me, her voice choked, "When you tried to warn me about Robert."

She then burst into tears with her hands covering her face and my spark cried also as I reached for her, picking her up gently and brought her to my face, pressing her carefully against my cheek. She hid her face against my skin and bawled, my optics shutting off as I stood still, holding her and letting her cry out her sorrow against me. She cried for a whole forty-five minutes before she finally calmed down and I carefully put her back on the bed next to the clothes.

"I'm sorry." Debra told me as she wiped away her tears, but didn't look up at me.

"Don't apologize." I said as I turned again, making her look at me as I left the room, "That's what friends are for and I meant it when I said that we would be friends forever."

With that, I shut the door behind me and I walked to the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall as I waited for Debra to dress. As I waited, I happened to look to my left and saw that my buddy Blackjacket was running at me at full speed, his face full of glee.

"Yo buddy, where's the fire?" I asked as he slid to a halt in front of me.

"Domy, Jazz just told me that the Autobots finished their business on the moon base early," Blackjacket told me in one breath and I blinked in surprise at him, "They say Optimus is coming back, and that he'll be here either tonight or tomorrow."

My jaw hung open in utter shock for a moment and then I was leaping in the air, full of pure joy that I was going to see my husband before the next week was even over! Blackjacket was joining me in his own silly way, making faces and sticking out his tongue, making me bellow out in laughter.

"Laura?" I heard Debra call from my room, sounding kind of timid, probably from the racket that we were making and I stopped jumping, Blackjacket doing the same as he heard Debra's voice.

"Who's that?" Blackjacket asked, staring at the door in confusion.

"Let me see if she's decent first and then I'll introduce you." I told me and then went to the door, knocking on it gently, "Deb? Are you dressed yet?"

"Y-y-yes, but what's going on?" Debra asked, sounding kind of scared and I was purely disgusted again with Robert, as the Debra I had known had never been timid in her life.

"I just got word that my husband's coming back early," I told her through the door, "I was being excited, that's all."

"A-a-a-a-hem." Blackjacket said to me teasingly and I made a face at him before I turned back to the door.

"I want you to meet somebody, can we come in?" I asked, feeling somewhat silly because this was Optimus' and my chamber that she was in.

"Yeah." Debra called back and I opened the door, walking straight in with Blackjacket right behind me.

Debra was now dressed in a cute little pink shirt that looked like it had been bejeweled by an expert and black jeans, but she didn't have any shoes on and I mentally scolded myself for not thinking of that as I stood in front of the bed while looking down at her.

"Deb, I'd like you to meet Blackjacket." I said as I gestured to my buddy beside me, who gave her the same friendly grin that he had given me when we had first met, "Blacky, this is Debra."

I wasn't surprised when Debra smiled back at Blackjacket and I was relieved that he had won her just as easily as he had won me over as a friend. I could tell that these two were going to be tight and I was grateful, because Debra needed friends the most at that point in her life.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked as I got ready to pick her up and put her down on the floor, but someone cleared their throat and I turned around, looking at the door I had left open.

Ultra Magnus stood there, nearly filling the whole doorway as he was nearly as wide as he was tall, and he dwarfed most of the other Autobots. He stared at me with his huge blue optics and I straightened from Debra with my hands dropping to my sides, still looking at him.

"Hi Ultra Magnus, what can I help you with?" I asked politely, wondering what he wanted.

"Domino, I need to speak to you." He told me, his voice straight forward and to the point as always.

"Okay, just a sec." I told him and he nodded, leaving the doorway, "Hey Blacky? Can you take Debra and......"

"Sure Domy, see ya later." He told me, grinning goofly when I glared at him playfully for interrupting me.

As I turned to Debra, she was looking as though she was lost at sea and I felt bad for having to leave her, but Ultra Magnus was the boss while Optimus was away. And I was wondering if I had done something wrong..........again.

"Blackjacket will look after you, don't worry." I told her, "He took good care of me when I first became a Autobot."

"Stop it Domy, you're going to make me blush." Blackjacket told me jokingly as he reached for Debra and taking her gently in his hands, he lowered her to the floor.

"I can't help it if you're going to be a good FATHER someday." I told me and then jogged out laughing as he gave me a shocked look.

I was looking at Blackjacket as I left and to my eternal embarrassment, I ran straight into Ultra Magnus, who didn't even budge while I stumbled back from the force.

"Sorry about that." I said to him, rubbing my head while grinning sheepishly as he stared at me, "What's on your mind?"

"Two things are on my mind," He told me, still staring at me, "One is your human friend."

"I thought Hot Rod told you that she was here." I said, frowning as I thought Hot Rod must have forgotten, but it turned out that wasn't the case.

"Hot Rod DID inform me that you brought a human here," Ultra Magnus told me, "But he didn't mention that you knew the rule about newcomers."

"What rule?" I asked, becoming all serious, my own green staring into his light blue as I put my hands on my hips.

"Newcomers are allowed, but only for a short time," Ultra Magnus told me, "Usually for a week, maybe shorter....."

A week or shorter? That was not nearly enough time for Debra to recover from her experience and get back on her feet, as I well knew.

"Listen Ultra Magnus," I said as I prepared myself to beg, "Debra went through something bad and her husband was part of it. She has no money and nearly all her family is either dead or too far away for her to reach...."

"I feel for your friend Debra, Domino, but rules are rules." Ultra Magnus told me and then added, "You know how Red Alert is if someone doesn't follow his rules."

"Yeah, well his rules suck more than once." I told him and he actually smiled when I said this.

As I watched him, I thought that Ultra Magnus should smile more, and that he was so handsome when he did have a real smile on his face. If it hadn't worked out between Optimus and me, I suspected Ultra Magnus would have been next on my list.

He really is a nice guy, he's just a little too serious, and Optimus had started lighting up a bit after we had been bonded, so if he ever got a girl, I imagine that he would lighten up, even a little.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you." Ultra Magnus told me and then his smile faded, "But Debra will either have to recover quickly, or you will have to ask Red Alert to make an exception."

I couldn't help but give him a sour look when he suggested the part about Red Alert and he smiled again.

"Yes, he's not easily swayed when it comes to his rules, but he CAN be swayed." He told me and then he suddenly reached into cyber-space, "The second thing on my mind is that Optimus contacted me and asked to give you this."

I couldn't help but stare as he pulled out one of the biggest laser-guns I had ever seen and he handed it to me, the thing just slightly heavier than the gun I was used to carrying around. It was half as long as my arm and the barrel was huge, which told me that it packed a wallop when fired.

"Wow." I said as I looked the thing over, "This thing is wicked."

"That's a laser-gun that Optimus carries himself." Ultra Magnus said as he was also looking at the gun with interest, "It's quite powerul, and it will probably take some time to get used to."

"If it doesn't blow me through a wall first." I quipped jokingly as I held it up in my hand, the thing fitting perfectly in my hand like it had been made for me, which it probably had been.

Ultra Magnus chuckled and turned, making me look at him as he started leave.

"Take care of yourself and your friend, Domy." He said as he left and I blinked at my silly nickname as it left his mouth.

"You've never called me Domy before." I muttered after him as I watched him leave, "Is EVERYONE going to start calling me that?"

I put my new toy in cyber-space along with other things I had place in there and then I walked down the hall, passing several other Autobots, one of them was Jazz who made a face at me and I made one (which involved me sticking out my tongue) back, making him laugh while calling me ornery at the same time.

As I reached the end of the hall, I was surrounded by the other humans that lived in Autobot City, and the area I was looking at was not unlike the room in a mall where there was tables placed at random locations, but there were meal-making machines (Guess who made them, that's right, Wheeljack) instead of snack bars. As I scanned the area, I finally spotted Debra sitting alone at a table, her head resting her on her hands while her elbows were on the table, and I sighed as I could see that she had nothing in front of her.

I shrank to human size before walking through the crowd to join my friend Debra at the table she was sitting at, drawing many surpised glances, but I ingored them the best I could as I was concerned for my friend.

Debra looked both sad and trashed as she sat there, not looking at anybody or anything as she stared at the table, her eyes unfocused, but she finally looked at me as I sat there, and she met my optics as I joined her at the table.

"Hi...........are you hungry?" I asked gently, giving her a small friendly smile.

"I can't eat anything." Debra told me, her voice sounding like she was tired of everything.

"You need to eat something." I told her firmly and I got up again, walking over to the nearest Meal-Maker 2000, pressing buttons to make what I remembered as Debra's favorite breakfast while still avoiding the stares of nearby people.

"I still can't believe that you're a robot, Laura." I heard Debra say behind me, sounding almost like she pitied me and I didn't know how to answer to that as a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a couple of sausage patties appeared in front of me.

"My name is Domino now, Debra......." I said, the plate finished and I as I brought it over to her, I added, "And I'm still the biggest brat in the universe, nothing's ever going to change that."

Debra smiled for the second time that morning and for a while I suspected, considering that I had known for a while that Robert was not treating her like I knew he should. I sat down again before I was suddenly death-hugged by a pair of all-too-familiar black arms.

"Hi Blacky." Was all I said to a human-sized Blackjacket as he hugged me from behind, making sure to nearly squeeze the life outta me and I grunted at the grip he had on me as I wondered, _*I wonder how many Autobots are updated with this power now?*_

"Hi Domy." Blackjacket said to me and he suddenly let go.

As I watched, he went to Debra and gave her a gentle hug, Debra giving him a surprised look before leaning into his embrace somewhat hesitantly. I smiled as I watched.

Blackjacket let go of her and walked off, Debra watching him with a bewildered look on her face until he went around the corner, probably to go find Arcee if I knew my buddy at all.

"He's really sweet, isn't he?" Debra asked me, starting to slightly play with the food I had made for her with a fork.

"Yeah he is.......Deb?" I suddenly inquired, looking her straight in the eye, "What happened last night? Why were you out in the streets?"

Considering whatever kind of emotion-torment Debra had gone through and how she had been last night, she handled her explanation amazingly cool.

"Robert put me out of the house." She told me, looking down at her plate.

"Which house?" I asked.

"Our house." Debra replied, looking at me like I was a little slow.

"Well, how on earth did he manage that?" I asked, standing up so that I could walk around to her side of the table,"He should be arrested for that because since you are his wife, you own half the sucker, it's your right."

"The house is in his name, Domino." Debra told me calmly, resting her chin on one hand while her elbow was on the table.

"That's the problem most of the time." I replied, "Men like Robert brainwashing women and making them believe that they don't own anything, but the fact is, you're his wife and you get half of everything, including the house and cash."

"I don't have any rights to the money either!" Debra said to me, all but shouting the information, slamming her hands down on the table.

I narrowed my optics at her as she told me this, which made me wonder what had happened to the Debra I used to know. The Debra I remembered would not have stood up for this and she would have done everything humanly possible to make the person give her what they owed her.

"No rights? What do you mean, no rights?" I asked, leaning over so that we were meeting face-to-face, "Is that what the dirt-bag told you? He actually convinced you that you have no right?"

Debra was silent for a moment, just looking at the table and the expression on her face let me know that it was something worse than Robert's word.

"I signed a prenup." Debra told me, her face suddenly looking like she felt a hundred years old.

The minute I heard 'prenup', my green optics narrowed to a glare at her and boy was I ticked off!

"What the heck did you do that for?" I growled at Debra, my metal hands gripping the table so hard that it almost splintered, "I oughta punch you in the face, what were you thinking?"

"Robert knew that he would always be successful in his business." Debra said, amazing me with how calm she was, even though she knew that I could hurt her in a second for signing a stupid prenup, "And he told me, "I want to know that you're here for love." And I didn't have a job at the time, so it's his money."

I just stood there for a moment, thinking about all this furiously with a scowl on my face and then I suddenly thought of something that calmed me down instantly.

"Oh is it?" I said, smiling slightly mischevious as she looked at me, "What were you doing while he was working, Deb?"

"Taking care of the house, cooking and cleaning." Debra replied, confused to where I was going with this.

"Exactly! That sounds like a job to me." I said, opening my arm compartment and searching through it for my calculator and a small laptop (another present from Pipes), "Cooking and cleaning.......how long you did this?"

"Twelve years." Debra said and I could finally see some of righteous anger in her eyes as it flared up.

"All right, okay!" I said, finally finding what I wanted and closing my arm compartment, "Let's see how much he owes you!"

I sat down and set the calculator in front of me, using the computer which had easy internet that Wheeljack had installed for me to find the usual costs for cooking and cleaning for rich guys's houses. Finding the usual price that maids charged for working in mansions, I put those done on the calculator.

"For twelve years, you've been cooking, cleaning......." I said as I added these up, and then asked, "When you had sex with him when he wanted, was it any good?"

I blushed and felt somewhat dirty when I asked that, but it was another reason to get Debra the money she needed and deserved.

"...............No." Debra said finally, not looking like she liked to think about those times.

"Major deduction." I said firmly and put a heavy price down for that.

"And I didn't tell you that he hit me." Debra suddenly said, pointing at my caculator.

I stared at her for a moment, completely stunned and then went on my computer to find the fee for hitting women charged by the police. When I found it, I could see that it had quite a lot of zeros in it!

"Whoooohoooohoooohoooo!" I said, going nuts on the calculator, my blue fingers hitting buttons like mad as I added all the numbers I had found.

I could feel Debra and other people staring at me like I was crazy as I added up how much Dirt-Bag Robert owed her for her twelve years of wifely service, and all I could think about was how rich Debra was going to get after she got her money.

When I was finally done adding up..............

"Girl, that man owes you sixty-four thousand, two hundred and twenty dollars, and eighty-two cents." I said, looking up to see Debra's face.

She looked both happy and shocked at the same time at the price that Robert owed her. I was happy with this reaction and I cleared the calculator of the price.

"Now, we need to go get your money." I said, putting my calculator away and then was shocked to find Debra back to her low-confidence as she looked at her plate again.

"That'll never happen." Debra said, sounding so sure that she wasn't going to get her money.

"You wanna bet?" I asked, feeling frustrated with her and excited at getting back at Robert at the same time that day, "It can happen two ways sweetie. You can get it from his checking account voluntarily, or I can scare the heck out of him and make him give you the money."

I pulled my big gun that Ultra Magnus had just given me from cyber-space and showed it to her, making her cringe.

"What's it gonna be?" I asked, lowering the gun.

"Domino............" Debra said tiredly, covering her face with her hands.

I stared as I put my big gun back into cyber-space, feeling sorry for her and determined as well.

_*What has he done to you Debra?*_ I thought and then shook my head, "Uh huh! I'm not going to have this! Come on!"

I stood up, sliding my chair in as I plotted ahead of what I intended to do.

"What? Where are we going?" Debra asked as I stepped next to her.

"To your house." I said, determined to get Robert to give Debra what he owed her and I grew to my Autobot size with just a thought.

"Oh no, the guard will never let us in." Debra said, not noticing how big I was getting while she was preparing to eat her breakfast finally, but it was too late for her to do that now.

"I said come on!" I said as I reached down and picked her up, running towards the exit with her in my hand.

I guess some of Optimus' take-command attitude had rubbed off a little on me.

I almost ran into Arcee on my way out, but Blackjacket pulled her back in time before I plowed her over in my rush and I yelled an apology to her as I ran outside as she stared after me. The minute I felt sunshine on my face and I could see the woods, I transformed while tossing a yelping Debra into my driver's seat and sped off. Debra had gained back her wits at this time and she shifted in my seat before trying to talk me out of doing what I was determined to do.

"Domino! It's fine, I can find some kind of job and then........" Debra started until I was going at a hundred and twenty, then all she could do was hold on tight!

I sped through the woods and through the town, making sure to take the roads that almost no one took and then when we finally came to Robert's mansion, I sped up even faster and rammed the gate at full speed, scaring the guard nearly out of his mind while the gate doors fell off their hinges. I didn't even have a dent or a scratch while the gate had been destroyed as I drove full speed up the long drive-way.

I was tempted to drive full into the house as we came to it just to give Robert another financial problem, but instead I slowed and stopped, allowing Debra to get out before I transformed again and shrunk down to human size.

Debra had gotten the idea at this point that she couldn't argue with me and she led me to the double oak doors. She tried to open one, but it was locked.

"It's locked." She said as she turned around, "Let's just go back to.........."

I walked past her and lifting one foot, I kicked the area between the doors, both of them flying open from the force of my foot against them. Debra just stood there looking impressed until I gestured for her to enter first and she marched right in. She walked through the house and up the stairs with me following her. She finally led me to what seemed a big closet, the room was packed with feminine clothing. She looked around and her expression was unreadable, but her eyes were full of blazing anger.

I stood there watching her while she stared around the room, the clothes looking expensive enough to make the Queen of England say that they were too expensive for her to buy.

"Get your stuff!" I finally told her, making her jump.

She went to one of the shelves, feeling the under-side of it while I looked around and started looking through the clothes that were hanging up.

"Are these your clothes?" I asked as I looked.

"They're hers." Debra said as she continued with looking for something as I turned to look around the room and then walked up to some hanging clothes.

"Hers? Who's her?" I asked, one of my hands holding onto a silk shirt that I had found while looking through the hanging clothes.

"The slut that my husband kicked me out for." Debra said, almost saying that through her teeth as she continued looking.

"Oh." I said and then looked at the tag of the shirt that I held, "Who is.......um........Dol.........say and Gab...........anna?"

"Dolce and Gabbana, they're designers." Debra corrected as she had found a small suitcase and was looking though it.

"Oh, then she's a label slut." I said as I looked again at the shirt, hearing Debra chuckle a little at what I said, and then I found that the shirt still had a price tag, and I found that this shirt alone was $700, which I snorted at, "$700 dollars for this rag?"

I took the shirt off the hanger and started wiping the mirror in that room with it, seeing if it was any good cleaning considering how pricey it had been.

"Not even a good rag." I said as it suddenly ripped a little from my treatment of it and I just took in both hands to rip it all the way.

"Nonononono Domino!" Debra said in alarm, getting up and gesturing for me to stop, "Don't do that!"

As I looked up, I saw that there was fear in her eyes, the familiar fear of punishment, no doubt imprinted by Dirt-Bag Robert himself and it made me angry to see that in her, Debra of all people. I remembered how she had beat up men that had hurt me and others in high school, yet now I was seeing FEAR in her eyes of a man who couldn't even take care of himself without a woman around.

I stared at her as I dropped the 'rag' to the floor, leaving it there, backing away slightly while my optics met her eyes.

"This man LEFT you, for some diseased slut." I said firmly to Debra and then something flashed in the light between the clothes as I passed them, catching my optic.

I slowly turned and parted the clothes, seeing one of the human things I hated the most.

A wire hanger.

My ex had beaten me with those many times, cutting me most of the time and from that time on, I got enraged every time I just saw one. In fact, Optimus had asked every human living in Autobot City the other week to get rid of their wire hangers because I got angry at just seeing them. Rage slowly filled me as I picked up the offending hanger, glaring at it with all my might as my vision became red.

"Domino, what's wrong?" Debra asked, stepping back and eyeing me as I turned around, my hand shaking the hanger so much that it rattled.

"A wire.....HANGER!!!!" I roared as I proceeded to rip the thing apart violently, and after I was done with it, it was nothing but small balls of twisted metal, beyond repair.

I wasn't finished being angry though and I grabbed the next thing I saw, which happened to be a white evening dress. I was about to rip the sucker when I saw Debra's sheet-white face as she stared at me and an idea came into my mind and my anger went into mischievousness as I walked slowly towards her, holding it out.

"Rip it." I ordered, feeling an sly smile come onto my face.

"Rip it?" Debra asked incredibly, backing away a little.

"Rip it." I confirmed while nodding, holding it out again.

"No, no." Debra said, but I could tell the idea appealed to her as the suppressed rage started to show.

"Rip it." I said in a slightly evil tone, trying to tempt her as much as possible.

"Rip it?" Rip it?!" Debra asked me, now eyeing the dress with anger.

"Rip it!" I said again, almost shouting.

"RIP IT!" Debra shouted, grabbing the dress from me and.........tried to rip it.

She stood there grunting, pulling on it from different directions while I stared incredibly, my optics blinking at her as I watched this funny but pathetic display.

"What are you doing?" I asked in disgust as she even tried to bite it to make it rip.

I watched this for a few more seconds before I suddenly snatched it from her hands.

"Rip it like this, get mad at it!" I said and then like I said, I got mad at it like I did with the wire hanger with its painful memories, tearing it apart easily and still pulled at it, "It'll make you feel better!"

I then threw the ruined gown on the floor, even stepping on it as Debra watching me with flaming eyes.

"Rip it!" I ordered again.

"Rip it! Rip it!" Debra snarled as she whirled around to some more hanging clothes.

"Rip something! Rip something!" I encouraged as she fumbled with outfits, muttering 'rip it!' as she finally grabbed a black dress, "Rip it real good! Rip it!"

Debra almost had the hem of the dress when she suddenly stopped fumbling with it and looked at me suddenly.

"Wait a minute, what's this going to solve?" Debra asked me, her face expression asking me, "what's the catch?"

I just gave her a sly look as I stepped backward, to where some more expensive clothes waited to be ripped.

"Nothing." I admitted, "It's just going to make you feel a lot better!"

I then proceeded to whirl around and rip into the clothes behind me literally, several flying over my head as I was finished with them.

"RIP IT!" Debra cheered, laughing happily as she dealt her anger on the slut's expensive wardrobe.

"RIP IT!" I yelled back, going for some shoes, my metal hands ripping them easily.

We were ripping dresses, skirts, shirts, sweaters, and shoes like there was no tomorrow, each ripping got more wild than the next. Each time we found something that we couldn't rip ourselves, we called the other over and then we'd each take a side while pulling with all our might, which ripped 'em pretty well. I suddenly paused in the middle of the fun, Debra taking that moment to rest and catch her breath.

"This is for every woman, who ever had a problem with a dirt-bag man!" I stated loudly and Debra laughed as the fun began again.

Almost every single one of the out-fits and shoes were ripped by the time Debra got too tired to do anymore, so I decided it was time to call it quits.

"Feel better?" I asked as I helped Debra sit down on the floor in front of the mirror, among our handiwork, and I'm proud to say that most of it was beyond repair for even the most talented seamstress or tailor.

Debra nodded while panting and I sat next to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay." Debra said to me after she caught her breath, "I'm going to go down to the office, because I forgot some things."

"Okay, you go down into the office." I said as she got up and went downstairs, "While you're at it, find me some energon."

I was only joking, knowing full well that there was no energon in that house and I waited for two minutes before I realized that there was a revealing black dress behind me that Debra and I somehow missed. I ripped it down from the hanger and ripped it easily in two pieces.

"Heheheheheheh!" I chuckled evilly as I tossed the pieces into the pile of ripped clothes.

I then heard footsteps on the stairs and I looked up, thinking it was Debra. Instead, some woman I had never seen in my life came up the stairs. She looked like a junkie and her hair was the ugliest dyed mess I had ever seen.

_Robert left Debra.....for THIS?!_ I thought, cringing at this woman's ugliness, _What the heck is wrong with him?_

I have to admit, seeing this woman's face when she saw all the ripped clothes was price-less though.

"What?" The woman came up, her face full of loss at the clothes, and then she saw me sitting there, "Who are you?"

I put my hand on my hip and stared back at her.

"Who are you?" I sassily asked back.

"I'm the owner of this house." The woman said to me angrily, carefully stepping so that her feet weren't on the clothes, despite the fact that they were beyond repair.

"Eeeeeeeeeent! Wrong answer." I replied, getting up off the floor, "My friend Debra is the owner of this house. You're the slut, you don't have any power or any deed what-so-ever."

The woman knelt down on the floor, picking up the dress I had just ripped.

"Did you do this?" The woman asked, looking close to be hysteric, "This is Vera Wang!"

She nearly shouted the last words at me, and I was untouched by her loss as I cocked an eye ridge at her.

"Who is that? Does she do nails?" I asked casually, looking at my non-existent finger nails, "I need to get my nails did."

"That's it! I'm calling the police." The woman said furiously as she threw the dress onto the floor.

"I'm not scared of the police." I said honestly, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Call the police, slut."

"If I call them, they're going to be here in ten minutes." The woman said, looking as though she believed that would get me running out of the house.

"Okay, then that leaves me nine minutes to beat the living daylights out of you." I replied, actually taking a step forward.

"You think so? I know karate!" The woman said, getting into a fake position with her hands in front of her and I snorted.

"And I know 'whoop your sorry butt'!" I replied loudly, putting up my fists.

"Ha!" The woman said to me, jerking like she wanted to run away.

"Come on! Bring it!" I dared her, gesturing with one of my fists to come at me, which she didn't, "Come on!"

She actually started talking gibberish with a Japanese accent and I had to keep myself from laughing from the stupidity of it all.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, rolling my optics as she continued with what she was doing.

She was still talking Japanese accented-gibberish when I heard the shouting from downstairs.

"Waitaminute! SHUT UP!" I roared at the woman, ending the gibberish and after it was silent for a few seconds, I recognized the shouting as Robert's, "Uh oh!"

I ran past the woman to go downstairs and I couldn't resist slapping the woman's head as I passed her, making her shriek in pain. I grinned as I ran downstairs towards Robert's office.

"Yeah, you keep running!" I heard the woman shout after me and I laughed out loud as I hurried towards the office.

"I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU......." I could hear Robert shout and then I burst through the door, pulling my big gun out of cyberspace.

Robert had Debra by the arm and he had a fist raised like he was going to smash it into my friend's face, which made me angry beyond reason, my optics almost red from glaring at him. He lowered it the second he saw me come in and Debra started struggling from him, finally slapping him across the face.

"Oh please do it! Please hit her!" I said, mock-begging the coward as he suddenly let go of Debra from the pain as I held up my big gun directly in front of me for him to see, "I want to see you do it!"

Debra all but ran towards me and stood beside me, glaring at the pale Robert who looked terrified of my gun.

Can you blame him? The barrel was about the size of his head.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I demanded, pointing my gun at him, making him even paler, "Let's see you hit her now, put your hands up creep!"

The slut then decided to come into the study and seeing what was going on, she ran to Robert's side.

"Oh my God, don't hurt him!" The slut ordered me, making me glare at her as she ran to his side, taking his arm in her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to KILL him!" I corrected her, raising my gun up to prove my point, flashing the barrel at him again, "Putting his hands on my friend like that! I oughta to rip him in half with my bare hands!"

"I'm calling the police." The slut told Robert, who recovered enought to stop her.

"Yeah, yeah....call the police." I told her and both of them looked at me with hate as I added, "I'm a freakin' Autobot for crying out loud, and you're a scumbag, you threw your own wife out onto the streets for some ugly....."

"GET OUT!" Robert roared at me, some fear still showing through his voice and I smirked as I shook my head.

"Heck no, half of everything in this house belongs to Debra." I replied, giving him another flash of my gun's barrel, "And we're not leaving until she gets what you owe her."

"She'll never see it." Robert replied and the slut nodded with him.

I raised both of my eye ridges at his nerve.

*_Oh no he didn't.*_ I thought as my optics narrowed and I was about to make him regret it when Debra beat me to it.

"Robert, I have been nothing but a good woman and wife to you," Debra said as she walked towards him a little, her dark eyes in a deadly glare but her voice cool and calm, like a killer, "I didn't deserve getting kicked out of our house like this and I don't intend to let this go. You will give me what you owe me or I'll let Domino do what she likes."

She was dead serious, standing there with clenched fists, and I was cheering for her in my head when Robert snorted at her.

"I don't owe you anything, woman." Robert said nastily and my temper flared as he added, "As far as I see it, you owe me plenty, seeing how I kept you rolling in money...."  
"That's it, I've had it with you." I snarled and I pointed my gun directly at something over his shoulder, I fired.

The laser-shot was pretty-good sized and it singed his shoulder while completely destroying the mirror and blowing a hole through the wall that was behind him, his slut screaming in pure terror while Debra stood there, looking just as shocked as Robert was as he sat there the floor, his shoulder bloody. I was nearly knocked from the force of the gun and I managed to keep while looking down at my new toy in awe.

_*This thing IS wicked!* _I thought as I looked at the damage that one shot had taken.

But unfortunately, the fun wasn't to last as I suddenly heard sirens outside and I cocked my head at the sound while the slut started laughing.

"The guard must have called the police!" She cackled and she didn't seem to notice as I walked over, "You're so busted, you......"

I slammed my fist on top of her head, not enough to hurt her, just enough to knock her out and she slumped to the side, Robert looking at her horrorified just as the police burst through the door.

"Police! Hands in the air!" One of them yelled and as I turned around, I found that there were about six officers, pointing guns at us.

Debra already had her hands in the air and I sighed as I held my gun behind my back, hiding it as I put it into cyber-space. I figured that neither Optimus or Ultra Magnus would be happy about this as soon as they found out and I put my hands in the air, thinking that the officers' faces at the sight of me would have been funny, if I knew that I wasn't going to go to jail.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Debra in a jail cell and I had a half-grin on my face as I remembered all the shocked faces in the police department as their fellow officers had brought Debra and I in handcuffs. I could have easily snapped the handcuffs, but I was trying to do the right thing by explaining to the judge tomorrow about what we both had been doing in Robert's house.

I was seriously tempted to break us out, since Optimus was probably already at Autobot City and looking for me, but my Christian and Autobot beliefs held me at bay, so I stayed where I was with Debra. Debra was asleep by this point and I was hanging my head while sitting on the floor next to the bunk.

_*Optimus, I'm so sorry, but I won't be with you tonight.* _I thought, feeling shame and sadness well up in my spark, _*You asked me to behave when you left, but Debra was just so much in need.....*_

_*Domino?*_ Optimus' voice suddenly spoke up in my head, making me jump, _*Where are you?*_

_*In the town with Debra.* _I replied, not wanting to tell him that I was in a police station...in a cell.

_*Well, come home.* _Optimus ordered me gently and I felt my insides cringe at his words, _*What's the matter?*_

_*I......can't.* _I replied, wishing that he hadn't been able to sense my feelings through our mental bond, _*I'm....uh....*_

_*Yes?* _Optimus persisted in his gentle way.

_*I'm.....I'm in jail!* _I finally blurted out mentally and I heard a long pause, making the shame grow with every second.

_*Human jail?* _Optimus asked, sounding like he couldn't believe it.

_*Yeah.* _I told him, nodding even though he couldn't see it.

_*Why? What did you do to upset the humans?* _Optimus asked and I took a deep breath.

I told Optimus everything through our mental bond, how I had found Debra and took her in, how I had talked to Ultra Magnus about her staying with me, and when I had talked to Debra that morning, including how much that Robert had owed. Then came the story of how I had pratically kidnapped Debra in order to speed to Robert's house and break in, looking for the money that he owed her. How I had talked Debra into ripping the slut's clothes (plus why I had done that and he actually chuckled a little) and then the part where we were chewing Robert out. I even added the part of shooting my new gun to scare Robert, I didn't want any secrets between Optimus and me.

_*And then the police came, and arrested Debra and yours truly.*_ I finished, still feeling ashamed of myself as the last of my tale left my mouth, _*I'm sorry that I went and did this, but I just thought that I.....*_

_*You did go too far, but I understand why you did what you did.* _Optimus told me and I felt myself feeling better, _*Your loyalty to your friends is quite admirable, but the next time that one of your friends is wronged, try to talk to me first before you fly off the handle again.*_

_*Agreed. I just wish that I wasn't in jail.* _I told him and I stood up, walking to the only window within the cell, looking beyond the bars into the direction of Autobot City, *_I'd give just about anything to be in your arms right now, I've missed you.* _

_*I missed you too, Domino.* _Optimus told me and I felt a hint of the powerful feeling that he had sent me a week ago, flowing through my spark, _*But you'll have to wait for now, we've got to explain to the humans why you did what you did.*_

_*I know, I just wish I didn't go and get myself into this mess.* _I told him and he chuckled again.

_*I'm kinda wishing that too, but you were just trying to do the right thing for your friend.* _Optimus told me.

_*What sucks the most about this is that I might be here for a long time.* _I told him, my hands on the bars, _*Breaking in and entering is a big no-no here on Earth.*_

_*Same thing on Cybertron, but let me worry about your sentance.* _Optimus told me, _*I'll take care of it tomorrow.*_

_*Well, goodnight then.* _I said, taking my hands down from the bars and turning away, _*I'll see you tomorrow.*_

_*Who said I was going to wait until tomorrow.* _Optimus asked and I froze, listening as he added, _*I'm coming over now, I'll see you in a little bit.*_

I smiled, feeling my desire for him arise.

_*I'll be waiting for you.* _I told him and then heard no more, which told me that he was on his way.

CrusaderTransformer1: Thanks guys and I hope that you enjoyed this recent chapter, but please understand that I'm making this up as I go, I've got no plot. XP


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Flesh to Metal**

By: ME!

I do not own Transformers, nor do I own the company Hasbro which made them. I just own myself, and my OCs.

CrusaderTransformer1: I'm willing to bet money that you guys thought that I was gone forever, didn't you? Well, I'm not gone, I just had to take a long break from writing. Flesh to Metal is going to be continued, so don't worry. :)

I waited by the window as patiently as I could, and I was about to fall asleep on my feet when I heard a loud engine that couldn't be mistaken for anything but a semi truck.

As I watched out the window, I felt myself smile as Optimus came into view in his vehicle mode and turned into the driveway of the police station, his lights surprising a few officers that were standing by a car and talking.

I smiled as he transformed and shrunk down to human-size, or at least as close to it as he could because he still towered over the officers by a few inches, and the officers were just frozen in shock as they watched him enter the police station. I watched him disappear, and a thought from him told me that he was going to talk to the chief-of-police to see if he couldn't convince whoever was in charge to allow him to stay the night with me in my cell.

I waited patiently in my cell while sitting in front of the window, and it hadn't been easy to sit down without making any noise as transformer bodies aren't the lightest nor the quietest in the world. My foot wiggled at the ankle as I tried to wait patiently for my husband and whoever with him to come to see me.

"Sir?! SIR!" I heard a woman protesting outside, "You can't go in there!"

"Please step to the side, ma'am." I heard Jazz say to the woman who was probably trying to block them from coming in.

"But...AH!" I felt my optics widen as I heard something that sounded like a body hitting the floor, and I hoped that whoever had pushed the woman out of the way hadn't hurt her, as she was only doing what she was paid to do.

I heard someone asking the woman if she was alright while Optimus and two of my fellow transformers came through the doors, and I winced as I heard the CLANG, CLANG, CLANG of their feet hitting the cement floor as I rose from the floor, walking to the bars of the cell to try and see them.

"W-what's going...on?" I heard Debra sleepily ask, and I felt sorry for her as I turned around.

"You're about to meet some more Autobots." I told her and then as I turned my head back around, I saw a broad red and white chest before a pair of blue hands took hold of both sides of my head.

Optimus pulled me towards him while smiling softly and I willingly went, feeling my spark throb in aching desire as our lips met, and I knew that I would have a lot of explaining to do with Debra later, but for the moment I didn't care as I was back in Optimus' arms. My hands were gripping at Optimus' shoulders as I tried to get closer to him despite the bars, and I heard something groaning in protest before something snapped.

At the sound of the snap, I pulled away from Optimus to look down, and found that I was out of the jail while against my husband, and I felt my face grow hot at the sight of the broken jail door on the floor while Optimus was just feeling sheepish.

"Oops." I said and not a moment too late or soon after, the chief decided to show up.

The chief-of-police was like most cops that you would see on TV sometimes, fat, bald with hair at the sides, and he had a big ol' cigar between his smoke-stained yellow teeth, which looked as though they hadn't been introduced to a toothbrush for a long time.

_*Bleh.* _I thought to myself as I looked at his teeth, and I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue in my disgust while I felt Optimus holding in a laugh, his chest shaking slightly.

"WHAT THE H*** HAPPENED TO THE JAIL DOOR?!" The chief demanded of both the Autobots and the two police officers that had come with him.

"It was an accident." Ironhide said to him and then the old guy turned on him.

"HOW THE H*** WAS THIS AN ACCIDENT?!" He screamed at Ironhide while taking his cigar out of his mouth to point it at the broken door, and I began to fear a little for him as Ironhide wasn't the most patient Autobot around, "IT LOOKS LIKE A F****** BULLDOZER WENT THROUGH IT, YOU STUPID F****** ROBOT!"

Ironhide was about to yell something back in return while raising both of his fists, but a much louder and feminine voice beat him to the punch, making him blink in surprise as it echoed in the hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?!" A woman yelled from beyond the door, and I swear that the two officers and the chief were trembling as a woman came in.

She looked around the chief's age, maybe younger, and she had dark brown hair streaked with gray while her outfit was a very business-like blue suit which held onto her rather slender figure rather nicely. Her eyes were brown, but they looked black at the moment as she was glaring at the chief.

"John, what is all the yelling about?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone, acting as though she was dealing with a child instead of a obviously grown man, "I could hear you all the way down the hall!"

"Marion, please stay out of this." John said to this woman, looking a little scared of what was coming as she put her hands on her hips, looking as though she was trying to stare him down, "This doesn't concern you."

"I am your WIFE...and so this does concern me." Marion said and then she really got into his face, "What is the problem that is making you yell and scream? You know you have to watch your blood-pressure!"

_*Someone is being BULLIED.* _I thought to myself as I raised one eye ridge, watching the old married couple fight.

"Fine..." John said after a few minutes of arguing with his obviously strong-willed wife, and as he was looking as though he wanted to disappear, as he gestured towards us, "We picked up this female robot and her human accomplish in a man's home. They broke in looking for money, and then the robot open-fired on the man when he came home."

He said that so bluntly and uncaringly that I was instantly enraged, and I would have ran up to punch him, that is if Optimus hadn't felt my emotions through our bond and taken hold of both my arms, I would have punched the chief's head in.

_*Easy, Domino. Easy girl. *_ Optimus told me mentally, and then I got mad at him.

_*He never bothered to get our side of the story! He just had us thrown in jail!* _I raged at him while he stayed calm the entire time, _*And I don't think that he cares to get the whole truth!*_

_*What about his wife?* _Optimus asked while the chief and his wife argued for a moment, _*She seems like a reasonable woman.*_

_*What could that do?!* _I demanded, narrowing my optics in a glare at him, _*It could make things even worse for Debra than what they are!*_

_*Would it hurt to try?* _Optimus asked, ever the patient leader that he was.

I couldn't think any other way to argue against talking to the chief's wife, and I grudgingly gave in, allowing Optimus to walk up to the woman, putting his mask on as he went.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Optimus said to her as she and her husband stopped arguing.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Optimus?" Marion asked, giving him a smile that completely transformed her face to make her look like someone's loving grandma, and I found myself stunned at her sudden change of mood.

"Yes, it seems that your husband didn't get my wife's side of the story as well." Optimus said to her, "She's not very happy about that."

Oooooooh, that really set her off.

I found myself liking her a lot more than before as she then proceeded to scream at her husband, telling him how stupid and irresponsible he was by not getting both sides of the story. The man tried to defend himself a couple of times, but he was no match for her, and he ended up being both defeated and embarrassed in front of the other two officers as Marion walked up to me.

"I apologize for my husband, he sometimes acts like he has no brains." Marion said to me, giving me a smile and I found myself smiling back, "Please, tell me why you did what you did."

I sat her down in the cell next to Debra, and I had a feeling of story-dejavu told her how I had found Debra abandoned like an unwanted pet at the side of the road, how I had taken her to Autobot City. I then told her what I had all but forced Debra to do, and the woman was nodding as I finished.

"I see. I see." Marion said as she stood up, and I watched her as she paced a little in a small circle.

"That's the biggest load of bull hockey I've ever heard." John scoffed, and then he flinched when Marion shot him a look.

"QUIET John!" Marion said to him as she gave him a cold stare and he lowered his head to stare at the floor, muttering something to himself.

_*I think we know who's the boss here.* _I mentally said to Optimus, and he nodded in agreement.

_*I'm glad you're not like that, I'm not sure if I could live with you.* _Optimus told me, and I gave him a sour look for that comment, _*What?*_

"Well, I understand why you did what you did, sweetie." Marion said to me as I turned my gaze back to her, "I would have probably done the same thing, but you and your friend will still have to face Robert in court tomorrow morning."

"I understand completely." I said as I held out a hand, which she willing shook with me, "Thanks for listening to our side of the story."

"Think nothing of it, it's regular police work." Marion said as she continued to smile that grandma-smile, "Besides, we owe the Autobots quite a huge debt."

"We would never hold a debt over the people that we help." Optimus told her as he stood beside me and put his arm around me, "But I would like a favor for tonight, if I may be so bold."

"But of course, all you have to do is ask." Marion said and John tried to protest, but as one sound came from his mouth, a sharp blow in his ribs from Marion's elbow immediately silenced him.

"I would like to stay in this prision with my Life-Mate, Domino." Optimus said and I leaned my head against his shoulder as he continued to speak, "Just for tonight."

"I think we can allow that for the great Optimus Prime." Marion said as she then turned away, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Move Debra and the female robot to another cell" John said to the two policemen that were there and he flinched as Marion suddenly turned her icy gaze on him, "They broke the jail door, honey. We can't just..."

"Do you know who he is?" Marion asked as she pointed at Optimus, "This is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, and he's one of the most trusted authorities in the United States. I'm fairly sure that he won't let these two get out of line, JOHN."

"I know who he is, but we still have to follow rules here." John said, surprisingly stern despite the fact that he was terrified of his wife, and I was impressed that he had a backbone after all, "Suspects like these HAVE to be held until their court date, you know that just as much as I do."

"It's not our nature to ignore the laws of humans." Optimus said as Marion was about to let loose on John again, "I'm flattered that you trust us, but we will abide by the rules. I just wish to be with Domino."

I have never seen anyone give Optimus an admiring look the way that both Marion and John did that night as he started to lead me to another cell that was unoccupied while Jazz escorted Debra, talking to her along the way. Something about how Jazz was joking with Debra and making her laugh made me remember our unfinished conversation when Elita-1 had showed up.

It made me wonder what he had meant about Optimus seeing something that made him completely change his mind about trying to end himself and I made a plan to stay up after Optimus fell asleep so that I could ask, my thoughts un-noticed by Optimus because he was talking to Ironhide, instructing him on what to tell the other Autobots back at Autobot City on what was going on so that they wouldn't worry about their leader.

Later, I was lying on my side on the floor while Optimus was behind him, his arm over me while I was using his other arm for a pillow, and when his breathing let me know that he was asleep, I rose as quietly and gently as possible so that I wouldn't wake him as I slid his arm off. I gently placed his arm on the floor where I had been laying, and then crawled over to the bars, carefully trying to see where Jazz was as he was still there while Ironhide had left.

"Jazz..." I whispered out, and I didn't get a response at first, "Jazz...are you still awake?"

"Domino?" I heard him whisper back and then I found myself looking at his legs before I looked up at his face, his blue visor glowing in the dark, "What are you still doing up, little lady? You got court tomorrow, you need your rest."

"I'll rest plenty later." I told him as I carefully rose to my feet, "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Lay it on me, Domino. What's up?" Jazz asked, giving me his usual goofball smile and I couldn't help but smile back, hoping that he wouldn't make me burst out in laughter like he normally did.

"Do you remember when Elita-1 came? And you explained to me who she was?" I asked, trying to ignore a little bit of pain and jealousy as I remembered too well what Elita-1 used to mean to Optimus.

"Yeah I do. And come to think of it..." Jazz said as he put his hand up to cup at his chin thoughtfully, "We never finished that conversation, did we?"

"No, you were about to tell me what Optimus saw that made him stop trying to..." I paused, trying to think of a delicate way to put it, but all I came up with was, "You know..."

"I do know, little lady, and I remember that dark time all too well." Jazz said to me, as serious as he was able to get, "I was the one who stopped him most of the times he tried to end himself."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Jazz." I whispered to him sincerely, unsure of how I would have felt if I had been the one trying to keep the love of my life from ending himself.

"I'll never forget those times either." Jazz continued and then he suddenly looked straight at me, "Which is why I thank Primus everyday that you came along."

His words froze me to the spot and I stared at him for a long time, wondering why I had suddenly come into the subject.

"Me?" I said pointing at myself, and I suddenly took a quick glance at the still sleeping Optimus before I turned my attention back to Jazz, staring him in the optics, "What did I have to do with it?"

"When Optimus rescued you from Megatron," Jazz said to me, leaning close to the bars, "It was like he was in a trance, staring down at you as though you were a rare jewel."

I stared at Jazz as he told his tale, and I wondered what could have been so fascinating about me when I had been bleeding and dying in his hands.

"I thought he had been too late at first, and that he was even more distaught." Jazz said as he suddenly wiped under his visor, probably wiping away tears, and I placed a hand on his arm as he continued, "But before I could ask him about you, he took off running towards Autobot City while ordering us to contact Ratchet and Wheeljack so that they could save you."

Jazz had my complete attention now, and not even Optimus waking up could tear my attention away as Jazz continued with his tale.

"When we found out that your human body couldn't be saved, he almost demanded that we put you on life support while he ordered Ratchet and Wheeljack to make you an Autobot body like we did for Blackjacket." Jazz said as he stared unfocused at the wall as he thought back to those times, "After that, I thought that it was his guilt over Elita-1's death that kept him watching over you, making sure that you were stable with his own skills while Ratchet and Wheeljack, but I found out that I was dead wrong."

"What was the reason then?" I asked, leaning against the wall as I watched Jazz.

"I'll tell you what the reason was," Jazz said as he finally looked at me, "But I'm going to warn you, it's going to sound very strange. At least I thought that it was strange..."

**Flashback...**

"Optimus, why are you doing this?" I asked as I saw that he was sitting next to the human woman that we had rescued from Megatron, watching her vital signs on a monitor, "It's cruel to let her go on like this, she must be in so much pain..."

"According to what I've learned about humans, the drug I've given her keeps her asleep." Optimus said to me without turning around, "She can't feel a thing, and she won't feel a thing while we transfer her mind into the new body we're making for her."

"I'm fond of the humans as much as the next Autobot, sir." I said as I sat next to him, "But a lot of them would say that it's cruel to keep her living like this while her body is completely destroyed. She might not feel anything right now, but she'll remember the pain and if she wakes up in that other body, how do you think she's going to react?"

"I...I don't know." Was all Optimus said as he continued to watch the woman's vital signs.

I lifted up my hands in frustation before I let them drop again, looking at my leader angrily.

"Optimus." I said, trying to keep my cool, "Elita-1's death was not your fault, and neither was this woman's. You don't have any reason to feel guilty."

"The woman is not dead yet, and Elita-1's death has nothing to do with this." Optimus replied, sounding calm but I could tell by the way that his hand clenched into a fist that he was upset by me bringing up the memories of what had happened in the past.

"How can you say that?" I asked as I stared at him, but he didn't turn around, "You act like saving this woman will somehow redeem you from being unable to save Elita-1, when it wasn't your fault."

"I am not trying to redeem myself." Optimus replied as he suddenly made adjustments to the woman's monitor, "I will always hold myself responsible for Elita-1's death, but it's not guilt that is driving me to save this woman."

"Then what could possibly drive you to try so hard to save her when her body was so badly damaged?" I asked as I looked at the woman and I couldn't help but flinch at the places where I knew the bones were completely crushed, "Daniel's friend was close to this situation, but his body was already made because Wheeljack wanted to retry an experiment..."

"The reason that drives me to save her..." Optimus suddenly said, sounding like his true self for the first time since Elita-1's death, and I stared at my leader in shock as he said, "Is the same reason that made me realize that it's foolish for me to end myself before my time."

I froze at my leader's words, my processor trying to comphrend what he had just said, and hope began to rise in me, higher than it had ever been before Optimus had started his suidical missions.

"Optimus, are you saying that..." I started, but started to choke up as my hope brought joy, and it started to tear me up.

"Yes Jazz, I'm not going to try and kill myself anymore." Optimus told me as he turned around, looking me in the optic, "It's time that I stopped moping and move on, like I should have a long time ago. Elita-1 would have wanted it that way."

I could only nod as energon tears were running down my face, all the brotherly love that I felt for Optimus burning in my spark, and I looked down at the woman, blissfully sleeping despite all her visible injuries.

**End of Flashback...**

I had tears developing in my optics, but I wiped them away quickly as Jazz continued on and I tried not to cry.

"We started calling you 'Optimus' Little Angel' while your new body was being developed, and none of us questioned why he wanted to save you so badly anymore." Jazz said as he smiled at me as I rolled my optics at the nickname, "When we could get Optimus away from you for a while, he would either go about his duties or go to his chamber to rest for a while."

I said nothing, but listened while trying to imagine Optimus watching over me before I had even met him the first day I had woken up as a Autobot.

"He became more and more like himself as the days passed." Jazz said as he sighed, leaning against the bars, and I was half-afraid that he was going to bring them down, but they held, "All the Autobots, including yours truly, were just so relieved and happy at Optimus' turnabout."

"But why I was so..." I tried to think of another word as I felt that I hadn't been important at all.

"You were important because I believe that Primus chose you to be Optimus' Life-Mate." Jazz said as I suddenly yawned against my will, not realizing how tired I actually was, "So even if Blackjacket hadn't opened his big mouth, Optimus would have expressed his feelings for you first if it came to that."

I thought about that for a moment before I nodded in agreement as I looked back at Optimus, who seemed to be still sleeping on the floor in the position that I had left him, and I yawned again, feeling Jazz's hand on my shoulder as he patted me.

"You better get to sleeping now." Jazz told me as he gently pushed me towards Optimus.

"I won't argue with you about that." I said as I lowered myself to crawl over to Optimus, "Thanks for telling me the story."

"Anytime, Domy." Jazz said as he let out a huge yawn of his own, going to where he had been before, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jazz." I said as I reached Optimus and carefully lifted his arm so that I could crawl under it, gently snuggling against my husband.

Optimus then suddenly tightened his grip on me and I looked up as he activated his optics before he gazed down at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I snuggled up closer to him.

"I think since Jazz started to tell you a little about my history." Optimus said as he rubbed my back.

"You're not mad at him, are you?" I asked, carefully searching our bond for any hint of anger while I hoped that I hadn't gotten Jazz into trouble.

"You have a right to know, you're my wife and I couldn't be angry with Jazz if I tried." Optimus said as he deactivated his optics, "We'll talk about it some other time, right now we have to sleep. Tomorrow we figure out what's going to happen with you and your friend."

"Okay, night hubby." I said as I laid my head down and I heard a soft chuckle before I went to sleep.

**Nightmare...**

"B-!"

I barely had time to duck as a empty whiskey bottle whizzed past my head and crashed into the wall, splitting into a thousand pieces that fell to the floor as I cowered from my boyfriend as he towered over me, slightly swaying from all the drinking that he often did.

"I told you that I wanted to see my face in the floor when I got back from the bar." He snarled as he yanked me up by my hair as he dragged me to the closet where he always beat me.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T! NOT AGAIN!" I howled as he threw me in.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he suddenly kicked me in the side and I folded into the pain as he started to kick at me with no sign of stopping, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"PLEASE! I TRIED!" I begged as he continued to kick at me.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!" He yelled as he gave me one final brutal kick before I heard him pick up something that sounded like his baseball bat, "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW HARD YOU TRIED! C'MERE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**End Nightmare...**

I was then suddenly awake, staring up at the ceiling as the memories of the painful beatings from my ex-boyfriend were still fresh in my mind, and I started to cry, shutting my optics tightly as I tried to forget, but the memories refused to go away. I was then wrapped in a pair of strong arms, and I nearly panicked at first, thinking that it was my ex-boyfriend that was holding me, but then I remembered where I was as I looked into Optimus' glowing blue optics.

"Shhhhhhh." Optimus said comfortingly as I felt a few tears escape my optics and he hugged me to him, allowing me to bury my face into his chest.

It wasn't the first time that I had dreamed of my long terrible years with a man that I thought that I loved, and I knew that the nightmare wouldn't be the last, not for a long, long time.

"If Runabout EVER comes near you again..." Optimus whispered into the top of my head, "I'll tear him apart piece by piece, and any Decepticon who gets in my way."

I didn't say anything to his vow of Runabout's complete destruction if he came near me, but I huddled closer to him, feeling safe and secure by his bigger, stronger frame next to mine as my thoughts of my ex fading away as Optimus' love came through our bond, along with his anger at my ex for hurting me so much in the past.

I finally relaxed and allowed myself to enjoy laying in my husband's arms, but I didn't want to go back to sleep because I was a little wary because of the nightmare that I had just experienced. Optimus went back to sleep, even shifting so that he was laying on his back, and even asleep, he managed to keep one arm around me as I laid my head on his chest, lightly dozing as I waited for morning to come.

I eventually did go to sleep, but it seemed like I had just went to sleep for a moment before Jazz was at our jail again, this time banging on the bars.

"Rise n' shine! Rise n' shine!" Jazz said as he continued to bang on the bars.

"After court, I'm gonna kill you Jazz." I said as I raised my head to glare at him and he just laughed before he walked out of sight.

"Not if I get to him first." Optimus growled from behind me as he sat up.

"What time did they say our court day was?" I asked, trying to remember, but couldn't seem to recall as I also sat up.

"It's about time for it, actually." Optimus said, and I knew through our bond that he was looking at what I called his 'inner clock'.

"I could use a little more recharge." I muttered to myself, rubbing at my optics.

"Well, you can recharge all you want when we get home." Optimus said, and I felt a tinge of mischeviousness as he suddenly added, "But I hope that you have at least a little energy left for me when we get there."

I suddenly felt awake as I looked at him with hope, and Optimus had gotten closer to me, looking into my optics as I felt our bond fill with desire.

"Well, well. Optimus Prime." I said teasily as I leaned closer, and took his mask off.

We shared one brief kiss before I put his mask back on, both of us getting up as a police officer came walking up to our cell, tapping on the bars with his stick (whatever you call those).

"Can you please stop that?" I asked as I looked at him, "I'm already going to kill a friend of mine because he woke us up that way."

"Alright, time to go." He said as he stopped tapping the bars, but probably not on my request, "Your trial is in a few minutes."

"Happy happy, joy joy." I muttered sarcastically and Optimus gave me a slight slap on the back as we headed out, the policeman holding open the cell door for us.

Debra was standing next to Jazz, waiting as we walked down the hall while the policeman was right behind us, and Debra hugged me in greeting before we all left to go to the courthouse. A couple of police cars were waiting to follow us to the courthouse, and I swear, all the police officers that were watching us, had their jaws just DROP when Optimus, Jazz, and I grew to our normal height while Debra just watched.

As I transformed, I watched Debra walk over to Jazz and climb into his passenger seat, figuring that she didn't want to ride with me after I had practically kidnapped her. I knew she wasn't mad at me because we both went to jail, we had talked during our short time in our cell before she had went to sleep, and she had actually thanked me for treating Robert the way that I had.

I wasn't proud of shooting my gun at Robert, but I had to force him somehow to give her what she deserved, and Robert had shown no intention of cooperating, so I felt that I had no choice but to scare the crap out of him. I had been relieved to know that she wasn't mad at me for getting her dragged to jail, but I had been especially relieved to know that Optimus wasn't mad at me, that he understood what had been going through my mind.

Now my only concern was what the judge was going to decide what to do with us.

Later, I didn't even know what I was worried about as I didn't understand a single word that was going on as Optimus' lawyer and Robert's lawyer argued with one another, but judging from the look on Debra's face, it wasn't good.

It made sense to me that Debra would know what was going on, she had been married to Robert the Creep for quite a few years, and speaking of which, the man had a neck brace around his neck, as well as heavy bandaging on his shoulder, while his slut sat beside him, giving me dirty looks every few minutes. I was pretty sure that the neck brace was not needed, just put there for a pity-magnet, and I highly doubted if anyone would ignore it, seeing how I opened fire on him anyway.

I didn't care what happened to me, I just hoped that the judge would take it easy on Debra, as I was going to take full responsability for what had happened at Robert's house, even if he had deserved it. Debra had just been up to the stand when I was called up.

"Domino Prime, please come to the stand." Optimus' human lawyer, a Mr. Silver said to me.

"It's just Domino, Mr. Silver." I said as I stood up from the chair that I had been sitting in, and walked up to the stand.

As I walked, I was almost amused to see that the noise of my feet was disturbing some of the people that were on jury duty, and they practically flinched with every step I took.

"How do you plead, Domino?" The judge asked as I took the stand.

"For what charges?" I asked as I sat down.

"Were you not paying attention?" Robert's lawyer, a blonde female in a gray business outfit, asked me sternly, and I was tempted to roll my optics, but I didn't.

"I couldn't understand any of your conversation when it came to my charges." I replied honestly, looking up at her.

"Robots with alien intelligence, and one can't understand what lawyers are saying." The blonde openly mocked, and I glared at the stand in front of me as I resisted the urge to growl at her, "Guilty or not for the charges that are placed against you by Robert Hilde?"

"Guilty." I replied, having no fear to admit it.

They then placed me in the stand for questioning and after having placed my hand on the Bible while swearing to tell the truth, the blonde came up to question me.

"Domino, did you break into Robert Hilde's home?" She asked me, having a expression on her face that made me want to slap her and a mocking tone that didn't help.

"Yes." I answered honestly, and I heard gasps from the people who had gathered to see the trial.

"Did you destroy some of his personal property?" She asked, using the same mocking tone, forcing me to restrain myself from slapping her.

"Yes again." I answered again, and I heard people started to gossip right in front of me as a sinking, dreading feeling came over me.

"Order in the court!" The judge demanded of them, slamming her hammer down twice, and the room silenced as the blonde continued her mocking questioning of me, "Did you open fire on Mr. Hilde?"

I didn't answer immediately, not willing to endanger Debra any more than I already had, and I looked up to gaze across the room at Optimus, feeling nothing but calm from him as he sat there, his hands folded in his lap and not looking worried at all.

"Yes...yes, I opened fire on him." I admitted, lowering my gaze back to the stand.

"No further questions, your honor." The blonde said, smugly smiling at me before she walked back to her table, and I snorted as I watched her walk, not missing the look she gave him.

It wouldn't have surprised me if she had openly announced that she was another of Robert's sluts, and I had my own smug grin as I saw the glare that the slut sitting next to Robert gave the blonde as she sat down.

"Domino, is it true that you found Mrs. Hilde a day before you entered Robert's home?" Mr. Silver asked me as he started his own series of questions.

"Yes, that's right." I replied, sitting up and folding my arms across my chest.

"You found her, with nothing but the clothes on her back." Mr. Silver stated as he walked back and forth in front of the desks, and I just watched him, "Abandoned on the streets, because her husband fell in love with another woman."

"I'm not sure if it's love he's got in mind, but yes, that's right." I replied, and I heard a few chuckles from the women in the audience.

"You took her to live with you." Mr. Silver said as he walked up the stand, and I nodded, "So why did you break into Mr. Hilde's house?"

"Because Debra is his wife, she gets half of everything." I replied, completely relaxed now, "He didn't give her anything before he threw her out, and she told me that he said that he changed the lock, so she couldn't get anything."

"Objection, your honor!" The blonde lawyer said as she stood up again, holding up a piece of paper, "Mrs. Hilde signed a prenup soon after they married, she has forfitted all rights to my client's money!"

"That was before she knew what kind of dirt-bag he really is!" I yelled back, standing up as I pointed at Robert, and the judge slammed his hammer twice, which I took as the signal to sit back down.

"One more outburst like that, and you're in contempt of court." The judge warned me, gently but sternly as he leaned over the side to look at me.

"Yes, your honor." I replied, although the blonde got a glare from me.

The trial continued like that, and they pretty much knew my whole story of why I had broke into Robert's house, (I purposely left out the part where Debra had helped me tear up the clothes, letting them think I had done it alone) and finally it was time for our sentencing. (The authoress apologizes, she does not know all that much about what goes on in court)

"Please rise." The judge said and we all stood, "Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." The man chosen to speak replied.

"What is the verdict?" The judge asked, and I began to pray hard with with my mind.

"We find the defendant, Debra Hilde, not guilty." The man stated and I tried not to let the relief show on my face as I looked at Debra, who gave me a guilty look, and I winked at her, trying to show her that it was okay.

I don't think anything could have pleased me more than the displeased expression that was on Robert's face, as well as the defeated look on the blonde's face, and the angry look on the slut's face at the announcement that Debra was not guilty.

"And Domino?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant, Domino, guilty of breaking and entering, as well as assault and damage of property." The man stated, and the audience just started talking all at once as the judge slammed his hammer down.

"Domino of the Autobots, we find you guilty as charged." The judge said to me, and I wondered how he intended to sentence me, "Therefore..."

He paused, like he was trying to add suspense, but in reality, it just annoyed me because I wanted to know.

Jail? No big deal, no thug could hurt me in there.

Community service? Another no big deal, Autobots could go for hours longer than a human.

"You will be dealt with by your superior, Optimus Prime." The judge told me, and I tried to look stern about this, but inside, I was happy until he added, "You are not human, and therefore, I trust Optimus to deal you the right punishment."

At that, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of punishment that Optimus would give me for this, it didn't matter that he was my Lifemate, he was still the leader, and had to make decisions that were right by the Autobots, so that made me a little nervous.

I was just happy that Debra was okay, and even though she would still have to keep going to court about getting money from Robert, she hadn't been sentenced for what I had forced her to do.

We were dismissed then, and as I got outside, Jazz suddenly pulled my hands behind me.

"Wha...Jazz!" I said, trying to pull my hands away, and froze as I felt Autobot restraints being put on me, "What's going on?"

"Sorry Domy, but we have to do this." Jazz said as he finished, "You can't transform, so you'll have to ride in Ratchet's vehicle mode to go home."

_*Ratchet?! Oh crap!* _I thought as I felt fear raising its ugly head.

"Don't worry, Domino." Optimus said as he stepped in front of me, "Ratchet's under strict orders to not harm you."

I almost smiled up at him, but then I realized that he had a cold, stern look in his optics, and as I felt through our bond, I found that I had been blocked from feeling his emotions. Now my fear doubled and I lowered my head as I wondered what had happened to Optimus.

Had love given way to anger at what I had done after all? What was Optimus going to do?

"What are you doing?!" Debra demanded as she saw what was going on, "She's your wife! How can you do this to her?!"

"Lifemate or not, I'm the leader of the Autobots." Optimus told her, "I must make decisions that are right for all of our kind."

Ratchet arrived just then and I barely acknowledged him as I was led by Jazz while Debra kept arguing with Optimus, and climbed into the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode, the only thing making me look up was when Ratchet slammed his doors shut. He didn't say anything nasty, like I thought he would, and instead, the ride was agonzing silence as I had nothing to say, not even to ask questions.

When we arrived back at Autobot Base, Ratchet opened his doors, and before I could even move, two pairs of hands grabbed me and yanked me out. I was in shock to see that Prowl and Jazz both had me by the arms, standing at either side of me while Optimus came driving up and transformed.

I looked up at him for some kind of explanation, but all I got was a cold, stern look again before he walked through the gate, Prowl and Jazz pulling me after him. I tried to speak to Optimus through our bond, only to find that I had been blocked again, and I gave up, allowing Prowl and Jazz to pull me to where they were taking me.

As all of us walked, I could see several other Autobots looking at us, most of them looking shocked or surprised to see me restrained and being walked like a Decepticon to whenever they were taking me. Some of them gave me cold looks, like they should have known I would do something to deserve this, and that hurt, but nothing hurt worse than when I saw my buddy Blackjacket with Arcee in the increasing crowd, both of them giving me cold looks before moving away to be unseen.

I lowered my head by that point, no longer willing to look at anyone else as they all followed, most of them talking all at once, and I felt fear eat at me as we seemed to reach our destination, a huge round room that had a very high stand on the far side. Optimus climbed this stand as Prowl and Jazz set me in the middle of a circle that was in front of the stand.

"Stand here and don't move." Prowl told me as he gave me a rough grip in warning before he and Jazz let go, leaving me to stand there in the circle.

I didn't bother to see where they had gone as I looked up at the stand, and my husband at its top, staring down at me with that cold, stern look. I was forced to lower my head again as I couldn't bare to see him staring at me like that, and I nearly cried as I stood there, waiting for whatever awaited me as punishment.

"Domino, you have endangered our relationship with the humans." Optimus said to me, his voice as cold as his optics had been, "We have managed to keep their trust by following their rules, and you have strained that trust because of what you've done."

I said nothing in reply as fear of him choked me into silence, and all I could do was to breathe deep before letting it out slowly, trying to keep what little control I had left.

"Do you deny what you have done?" Optimus demanded of me, and I tried to reply, but let out a sob instead as energon tears started to roll down my face because of my fear, "Answer me, Domino!"

"...No." I managed to choke out, and started to shake.

"Very well, I therefore sentence you to lockdown." Optimus said, and what he said next made me despair all the more, which I couldn't believe was possible, "Your friends will not be allowed to see you, and even I, your own Lifemate, will not come down there. Your sentence is for three months, and until then, farewell."

Before I could even cry anymore, an opening suddenly zipped underneathe my feet, and I screamed as I fell through, the opening closing as soon as I had passed. My scream was cut off as I landed on something smooth and slippery, and I screamed again as I tried to keep from falling further into the blackness, but nothing I did slowed my descent. My arms were still bound behind me, and my legs couldn't grip properly, not even with all the twists and turns I did.

I was then falling again, and I landed on something very soft that absorbed my fall entirely, as well as my scream as I realized that I was safe. I struggled to sit up without the assistance of my arms as the lights of my prison came flickering on, and I found to my horror that I was in a room that was looked like the inside of a box, with no visible door or window. What I was sitting on was some kind of huge mattress that was extremely soft, but that did little to comfort me.

_*Even I, your own Lifemate, will not come down there.* _Optimus' cold words echoed at me through my memory, and I burst into tears, falling onto my side as I cried.

I was to be alone, in this horrible place for what I was told was going to be three months, and the thought of Optimus not even coming to see me once was more than I could bear.

_*I thought you understood me! Why did you do this to me?!* _I howled through my side of the bond.

I heard nothing in reply, and I sadly decided that whenever my prison was, it was apparently out of our bond's reach. I was going to be alone for a very long time.

Or...so I thought.

I heard the hiss of an opening door, and I looked up in time to see a wall pull back as Blackjacket, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe jumped through together and struck a pose like they were in a anime.

"JUST KIDDING, DOMY!" They all shouted at me.

Needless to say, I was in frozen complete shock, even as Blackjacket hurried over and removed my restraints, helping me up.

"Sorry about that look up there, I didn't mean it." He said as he looked sheepish as he hugged me, "Optimus will explain everything about what happened when we get back upstairs."

That comment snapped me back to reality, and burning anger came with it.

"THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG JOKE TO YOU GUYS?!" I demanded as angry tears ran down my face, and Blackjacket jumped back, all three of them staring at me, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

"Well, if you would just come upstairs, and see Optimus..." Sideswipe started, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" I yelled, and I turned away, facing the opposite wall as my stubborn-ness kicked in full force.

"Domy, he didn't mean anything he said up there." I heard Sidswipe say behind me, and I just growled in reply.

"Yeah, this is not what we do to our fellow Autobots." Sunstreaker said as he came up and pulled at one of my arms, but I pulled it back furiously, "This what we do to Decepticons."

"I'm...not...going...up." I hissed through my teeth as I glared at the other wall, "If Optimus doesn't like it, too...slagging...bad."

I heard nothing but silence at that point before I heard them walking away and thankfully, they left the wall-door open so that I could leave anytime I chose, but I didn't want to leave at that point.

What the heck had really happened, and why were those three acting like it was a huge practical joke? There was nothing joking about the cold way that Optimus had looked at me, and I still shivered as I remembered looking into those optics, where there had been no sign of the love that he had shown before, which reminded me of my ex.

He had shown what I had believed was love, and then he turned cold as ice, going as far as to hurt me, and I clenched my fists as I wondered if Optimus would ever be like that towards me before I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that way.

_*I really am an idiot.* _I thought as I shook my head at myself, _*Optimus has treated me a hundred times better than my ex has ever had, and here I'm wondering if he's going to be just like him. Even though I'm not very happy with him right now.*_

My anger left me, and I found myself tired, so I crawled onto the huge mattress that I had fallen on, curling up in the middle as I snuggled my face into the material in order to find some kind of comfort.

_*Maybe I'll go see Optimus later.* _I thought as I drifted off into a nap as hardly any sleep from last night was starting to catch up to me, _*One thing's for sure, he owes me an explanation about this.*_

No nightmares came this time, just a deep and dreamless sleep, although I had a familiar sensation of being carried that I slightly acknowledged before going into deeper slumber. I woke up what seemed like a few minutes later, and I found myself in a very familiar chamber, the blue blanket over me.

_*Deja vu.* _I thought as I sat up, looking at my side.

But unlike the first time, Optimus wasn't there at my side, and as I looked around the chamber, I found that he wasn't there at all.

"Ah well." I said to myself as I got off the bed, and then checked my energy levels, "Hmm. Not bad, but I'm going to go get some energon anyway."

I heard something clink around my right ankle and I automatically looked down to see that there some kind of gold circlet there, with a huge blinking red light.

"Oh what is this?" I said as I lifted my foot and tried to keep my balance as I looked over my new ankle bracelet, and twisted it around trying to see how I could get it off.

One look at the back told me that there was no way I was going to get this thing off unless someone had the key as I was looking at a huge, complicated key-hole. I sighed as I let my foot down, and was trying to decide whether to get energon or ask someone about the ankle bracelet first when I noticed a datapad note on the back of the door. I regconized Optimus' handwriting as I walked up and I pulled the magnetic thing down, holding it up as I read what the note said.

**Domino, **

**I'm sorry that I had to put you through that sorrow earlier and I hope that you can forgive me. But please understand when I tell you that in order to maintain a healthy relationship with your former kind, sometimes we have to appease them, even with trickery. From what I know of humans, their rules of punishment can be extremely strict and sometimes even cruel depending on their culture, so I doubted that your real punishment of house arrest would please the judge. I lowered your real punishment because I know what kind of person you really are, but I doubted the human judge woud be as understanding, so I staged a false, harsher punishment, and Bumblebee filmed it for the judge so that you can avoid being in lockdown for real. I'm sorry about what I said to you, sweetheart. I'll be in the command center if you want to talk about it. **

**Your loving husband, (although you may doubt it by this point) Optimus Prime.**

**P.S. Fighting Decepticons is easy, but being politically correct is a pain in the aft.**

"And you couldn't tell me this yourself? I demanded of the datpad, having no further desire to talk to Optimus through our bond.

I put the pad down on Optimus' desk in disgust, and walked out, making my way to the Juice Room, and angry thoughts ran through my head about my husband as I strode down the hall, only half aware that the other Autobots were giving me concerned looks. When I was halfway to the Juice Room, it finally registered in my brain that my anger was on my face, and I tried harder to hide it, especially since Ultra Magnus passed me. I finally reached the Juice Room, and I half-hoped that no one was inside, but that turned out to be too much to ask.

"HI DOMY!" I heard a couple of male voices say as I entered the Juice Room, and I looked up to see the Twin Terrors, waving at me from a table.

"Oh no." I muttered as I grinned and waved at them, "I wonder what they're up to now."

I made my way over to the table where they were sitting, already feeling cheered up by knowing that the Twins would probably have some mischief for me, and that usually turned out fun.

"What's new guys?" I asked as I sat down with them.

"She is." Sideswipe said as he pointed at something.

"She?" I said as I turned around to see who he was pointing at.

A femme I had never seen before came and sat down, with a cup of energon, and she gave me a friendly smile as I looked at her.

"Domy, meet Luna." Sunstreaker said as he tried to put an arm around the femme, but she shrugged it off while giving him a scowl.

Luna was a Autobot that looked as though she was a Insecticon remade into a fembot, and she was beautiful, but very close to adorable as well. Her helmet had two thin curved antennae that bounced as she moved, but the fact I loved most about her was her coloring. She looked like she had crashed into a rainbow and came out with the colors that she had, splashed here and there with brilliance that almost made my optics hurt to look. Her face was white and her optics were a icy-blue, which added to her charm.

"Hi Luna." I said as I reached across the tables to shake hands with her.

"HI!" Luna replied, giving me a big grin and I knew that I was going to like this girl.

"So where do you come from, Luna?" I asked as I slipped at my Energon.

"Elita-1 sent me here, saying that it would be a good experience with me." Luna replied, shoving at Sunstreaker as he was obviously trying to flirt.

"Leave her alone." I said to Sunstreaker and he gave me a playful smile.

"Don't be getting a big head now, Domy." He said to me as I felt slightly offended, "Just because you're Optimus' Life-Mate, doesn't mean that you can order us around."

"And what if I say otherwise?" I heard my husband ask as he entered, and I turned to look at him, wondering why I hadn't felt him coming, "What if I say that because she is my bride, she is a higher rank than you?"

"Ah...um...er." Sunstreaker seemed to be at loss for words while his twin was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaaaaawkward." Luna teased before she took a big drink of her energon.

"Yeah...well...Domy!" Sunstreaker suddenly perked up, giving me a big grin as I turned my attention towards him, "We're thinking about filming the entire Monty Python movie with us Transformers. Would you film with us?"

"Me, as Queen Domino of the Briticons?" I said teasingly, wondering why he was asking such a trick question and Optimus sat beside me, "Heck yeah, I'll do it!"

"We'd have to wait three months though." Sideswipe said from where he was sitting.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked, having a confused look on his handsome face.

"She's on house arrest, you stooge!" Luna said to him laughing, and he gave her a very displeased look.

"And besides, she has a duty to perform for me." Optimus said as he tried to put his arm around me.

I pulled away despite the slight plea that I heard through our bond, and I drank my energon, acting as though I didn't know that he tried to put his arm around me.

"What duty?" Sunstreaker asked, absolutely clueless to what was so obvious.

"You'll find out when you get a wife." Optimus said as he stood up, showing me that he wasn't about to give up.

"If that ever happens." Luna added, earning another displeased look.

I grinned as I walked around the table, putting my arms around Luna's shoulders, and giving her a hug, making Sunstreaker look jealous that I could touch her and he couldn't.

"Can I keep you?" I asked, while not being able to keep a straight face and grinning.

"Yes! Yes! Keep me! Keep me!" Luna said as she hugged what she could of my arms, while we all laughed.

"Can I keep her?" Sunstreaker asked as he tried to hug with me, but Sideswipe pulled him back.

"Um...no." Both Luna and I said at the same time, nearly laughing as Sunstreaker let out a frustrated growl.

"You just can't win, bro." Sideswipe teased while Sunstreaker gave him a dirty look.

"Well, I have to leave." I said as I pulled my arms from around Luna, who let me go without a word, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"See ya." Luna said to me, giving me a wave while her face showed that she knew what was going on with me.

I put the now empty energon-cup down, and strode out the door, fully aware that Optimus was following me.

"Domino." Optimus called, but I picked up the pace, and then he caught my arm, pulling me to a halt, "Domino, please don't be mad at me."

"I have every right to be mad at you." I answered, trying to pull away while not looking at him, and got frustrated when he wouldn't let go, "Let me go!"

"No." Optimus said as he pulled me closer with one hand, and I heard him taking off his mask.

I turned my head around, watching him lower his mask from his face, and my optics narrowed in a glare at him as he pulled me even closer.

"Don't even try." I growled at him, knowing full well what he planned to do, mostly because of the desire I could sense through our bond.

Optimus suddenly pulled me upwards with only the one hand that he had on me, and I yelped as I was thrown over his shoulder while he started to walk quickly.

"Optimus! OPTIMUS! Put me down!" I demanded as I tried to struggle, and one of Optimus' strong hands stopped my legs almost easily, "Where are you taking me?!"

I tried slapping at Optimus' back, but that didn't seem to faze him in the least, and I saw other Autobots watching us, some looking concerned while others looked like they were about to burst out laughing. I was about to yell at the Autobots who were about to laugh when Optimus suddenly turned into a room, and I was finally lowered from Optimus' shoulder, in which I could see that the chamber was ours.

"Domino, I understand why you're angry." Optimus said as he kept a hold on me with one hand, "But please understand that I didn't enjoy doing that false punishment, it pained me more than it pained you."

"Then why did you block me from your side of our bond?" I demanded of him, remembered how hurt I was in the darkness of that prision cell, "Why did you tell me what was going on?"

"It needed to be convincing." Optimus said as he suddenly pulled me closer, and I found myself wrapped in his embrace as he continued, "Our relationship with the humans is a complicated ones at best. In order for them to feel safe with us, they need to feel that they have some control with us. Otherwise, we have more problems that what we need."

My anger was ebbing away as I stood in Optimus' embrace, and his truthful explanation was also comforting as I found myself less and less angry, despite trying to stay angry at him, mostly out of my own pride.

"I don't know if this helps, but Debra is staying as long as she needs to." Optimus said as he gently laid his cheek on the top of my head, and I let go of my anger, giving in to how good it felt to be in Optimus' arms, "Red Alert will have to get over it."

"Yes...well...FINE." I said as I let go of my anger as I embraced him back, "You're off the hook this time, mister."

"Will you kiss me?" Optimus asked as I felt him look down at me, feeling the powerful feeling of love as well as guilty pain surge through our bond, and I knew that I was doomed to do anything he asked.

As I looked up at him, I knew that there was just no way that I could stay mad at him. Those beautiful optics, as well as his handsome face, just wouldn't allow me to be angry, and I had to slightly raise myself on my toes before I could kiss him. The kiss started very gently at first, as though Optimus was checking to see if everything was truly okay now, and then it got heated very quickly. The next thing I knew, I was completely off my feet, and Optimus was holding me against his strong chest as our faces were level.

Desire was raising very quickly, having been denied by distance and misunderstanding, but was now no longer restrained. I suddenly broke the kiss, looking into Optimus' desire-laced optics before I motioned with my head to our bed. Optimus tightened his grip on me as he walked over, giving me small, sweet kisses before we reached the bed, his weight being the last thing that I remembered consciously for a while.


	6. Farewell

This is the last notice that I'm going to post on . I'm sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing fanfictions, as I have found my interest more focused in drawing comics of late. So some stories, especially Flesh To Metal, are not dying or being left un-told, they're going to be turned into a comic as soon as I can come up with art-styles for them. I thank you for all the patience, kind words, and support that you have shown me here, but I am no longer going to be writing stories. I am no longer inspired to write, so I'm using what talents I have for my deviantart dot com account, DominotheFembot.

I thank Fanfiction dot net for my start in telling stories, and I thank everyone for reading my stories. God bless you all, **CrusaderTransformer1**.


End file.
